Sun and Moon
by Zutarashipper
Summary: After Oliver and Felicity get "down and dirty" in Nanda Parbat Felicity ends up pregnant. How will this affect the end of season 3 and will Oliver be able to keep up his act. Spoiler alert if you are not caught up to the end of season 3. Rated t for innuendos. Story takes place after 3x20, sorry I'm bad at summaries but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I really shouldn't be writing this right now while I have two unfinished hunger games fics eating to be updated but I can't stop thinking about making this so I hope you like it.**

 **Quick summary, during their night at Nanda Parbat Felicity gets pregnant with Oliver's child. This is how I think the last few episodes of season three would have gone if Felicity got pregnant, this story will more than likely continue on into season 4.**

* * *

 **Felicity's POV**

 _You have got to be kidding me,_ I thought to myself. I mean yes I've had all the signs but I just attributed that to stress, I once had the same symptoms when I was graduating college and there were a ton of tests and stuff and now with Oliver gone it's been really stressful. Leave it to Lyla Diggle to put two and two together.

"You about done in there" I heard Thea's voice call from the other side of the door. It startled me and I almost dropped the stick into the toilet. I put it in my purse before I could accidentally destroy it and called back to Thea.

" I'm fine, tell them I'll be there in a sec." I heard her walking away and I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. I washed my hands and needed into the dining room where we were having dinner with Digg and Lyla. When I walked in the was feeding Sara and I sat in between them and Thea handed me a fork. I began feeding Sara when lyla walked in carrying a hot pan.

"I don't know if Sara's is old enough for chicken calamari." She said as she set the pan down.

"Well, my mom fed me nachos from the bar where she worked before I was off the bottle and I turned out fine," both of them gave me a look and I added,"ish."

I went over to my seat on the other side of Sara and was about to drink from my glass of wine but thought better of it. Digg walked in and took a swallow of wine from Lyla's glass. We started up a conversation about how Digg should get an "identity concealment" if he keeps working in the field, when the subject of Oliver came up. He has been gone three weeks and I can't help but think of the time he was gone the last time, he may not be physically dead but he might as well be. Thea was saying how it was her fault, but I stopped her.

" He wouldn't want you blaming yourself." I told her and she nodded.

"We have a strong in the military for a person who makes the ultimate sacrifice," Diggle spoke up," it's 'Gone but never forgotten.'" To that we all raised our glasses and took a drink, well I pretended.

* * *

After dinner we all got up and I was about to leave when Lyla stopped me. "Felicity, can I talk to you?" I nodded and she led me into Sara's bedroom and closed the door behind us.

"So the test I gave you, what did it say?" Lyla asked expectantly. I sighed and pulled the stick out of my purse and looked again at the little pink plus sign before handing it to Lyla. She looked at it for less than a second before pulling me into a hug." I'm sorry,"

I sniffles in realizing I had started to cry." It's not your fault, its probably a good thing you made me take the test, I probably would have had a date with the wine in my apartment tonight. That's probably not a good thing and I'm going to stop talking now before I say anything to embarrassing."

Lyla chuckled a little and looked me in the eye." I know this is going to be hard but we will help you through this. You have me, John, Thea, and even Laurel. We will help you."

"Thanks, I just can't believe that I'm ... I'm pregnant" my voice came out in almost a whisper. "So, do you think we should tell them now or wait?"

Lyla smiled, " I honestly don't know, Waller told John before I could and he passed on the message."

"Guess right now isn't to bad of a time, they should know why I'll be acting stage for the next 9 months. Well technically, 8 months I mean it's been 3 weeks and I'm talking too much aren't I?" Lyla nodded with a smile and opened the door and we saw Digg and Thea talking. I looked at Lyla for support and took a deep breath in.

"What's up Felicity, is something wrong?" Thea asked me

"Well," I responded," Not exactly, depending on how you look at it. Well three weeks ago Oliver and I.. Well we, the two of us, ummm, hmmmmnnn,wehadsexatnandaparbatandnowimpregnant." I slurred all my words together into one long word that made no sense. They looked at me non comprehensively but how was I supposed to tell his best friend and sister what we had done together.

"What?" Thea asked. " I understood none of that."

"It's okay Felicity, you don't need to be embarrassed. Tell them what happened." Lyla said in a comforting voice. Digg just looked at me suspiciously. I took another deep breath in and spoke.

" Three weeks ago at Nanda Parbat oliver and I slept together and now I'm pregnant." Digg was shocked at first but then he got this look on his face like he knew it was coming, and Thea, well she was happy.

"Omg i get to be an aunt, we get to go baby shopping and buy baby stuff and go to ultrasounds, this is so great!" She ran over to me and gave me a big hug so I couldn't breath.

"Thea, you're squishing the new mommy here." I said and she let go of me.

"Sorry Sis, you don't mind if I call you that right?"

"It's fine, I've always wanted a sister." I felt happy that I was accepted, even diggle seemed happy for me, we knew this would be hard but we would get through this.

* * *

 **Oliver's POV**

Keeping up this act with Ras is harder than I thought. I didn't want to kill again, but that would kind of give it away that I wasn't a fully committed assassin. I sat down at our meeting place where Malcolm Merlyn came into sight.

"What's the plan? What's Ras' plan" asked Merlyn.

"We are still in the training process but he has told me I need to get rid of any threat to my rule, I have to kill Nyssa Al Ghul.

* * *

 **I hope you like it and please review I enjoy them. I'll try to post the next chapter asap, and if you want check out my other stories, they are mostly about the hunger games but that's all right, well see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so you guys are so awesome. In less than 24 hours after I published the story I got more followers than it took me 7 months to get on my other story so you guys are the bomb. So this week I'm going to be going to two different camping trips in the next two weeks so I won't update probably unless I have time next Sunday when I have a slight break between each trip. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

 **Thea's pov**

I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt. I mean, I kind of knew, even at age thirteen, that one day that one of Ollie's many many women would get pregnant, I mean, he's also with almost every girl in starling city. Okay maybe it's an exaggeration but I caught him doing the dirty more than once, he was just to drunk to care. But now that it had happened I'm glad it was Felicity. We have become very close over the last month and I can tell how much she loves him. Thinking about it I can tell how much oliver loved her, when he'd come home and I'd catch him smile a little. When he told me who he was and showed me his team I could help but notice the way he looked at Felicity. Now he was lost to the leave all because of me, because I couldn't fight off Ra's. I could almost hear him telling me that it's not my fault and if it wasn't me it would be someone else. I decided to listen to his voice in my head and I grabbed Roy's red suit from the bag I kept it in. Might as well patrol the streets. If there's one thing Malcolm taught me it was to be able to take care of myself.

* * *

 **Felicity's pov**

"What do you mean, he's brainwashed?" I asked Nyssa. She was trying to explain that oliver is not himself anymore but a robot of the league." No, he's stronger than that."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" She asked me. That hit a nerve, what did she know about Oliver? She didn't know him like I do, she didn't spend countless hours working with him to save this city. She had no right to talk about him like that." The league's ways are shrouded in ritual and ceremony, he wouldn't even know it was happening to him."

After a couple of voice words from Diggle, Nyssa said her goodbyes to Laurel and went on her way. Laurel turned to us with a very angry expression on her face. "What the hell was that? Why did you guys just write her out like that, she knows the league better than anyone. If any one knows what's happened to our Oliver it's her."

"Even if she is right," Digg said,"since when have we stuck out our necks for the daughter of the man who took Oliver away from us?"

"She's a good person. She helped Sara when no one else did, she took her in. Isn't that what we do, help good people?" Digg and I looked at each other and came to our conclusion.

"How do we find her? We don't know where she went." I asked Laurel. She walked over to my computer and started typing something in.

"I put a tracker on her," Laurel explained. When I looked at her surprised she responded," What? This isn't my first day. And I think I know where she's headed. To the rooftop where Sara died." She looked over at Diggle," Lets go." She said and she grabbed her costume. Digg grabbed his gun and they walked out the door. I found a camera outside a building next to where Nyssa was at. I watched Nyssa for a second when she turned around and started talking, I saw a man in a black League of Assassins outfit. I didn't see who it was till he took off his hood, it was Oliver. My hand flew to my abdomen as I watch Oliver and Nyssa start fighting. Even though the camera I could tell that this was not the same Oliver. All of a sudden windows started shattering and both oliver and Nyssa covered their ears, _the canary cry_ I thought to myself _they must have got there in time_. Oliver turned around and I got a clear look at him.

"Oliver?" I couldn't help but say out loud. He looked at Digg and Laurel, back at Nyssa and he even looked at the camera,as if he knew I was watching him. He turned back around and seemingly walked off the floor." What happened to your daddy?" I asked my stomach, as if the little human inside me could tell me.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading and I appreciate the support. Follow favorite and review, I love it when you do. Sorry that this chapter is shorter but I have to work on packing. Thanks again. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Felicity's pov**

"I can't believe that they broke him." said Digg," He was one of the strongest man I knew." We were sitting in the lab at Palmer Technologies.

"Tell me about, at least you can numb the pain with some alcohol, oh how I miss wine." I stopped myself before I started rambling again, I've been doing it a lot lately, I think it's gotten worse with me being pregnant, or maybe it's cause Oliver's gone and now I'm rambling in my head. Great, just great.

"Well, I'm headed home. Lyla is probably waiting for me." Gave me a hug in a big brother type of way and started to walk out but then he turned around." Call me if you need anything, lyla and I are here for you."

"Likewise," I said and he walked out the door, leaving me to my own thoughts. Part of me still can't believe that Oliver's gone, the man I love is gone for good. and why does he want to kill Nyssa, more importantly, why does Ra's want his own daughter dead. What kind of sick psychopath would want to kill their own kid, I know nothing about the child I'm carrying but I know I love it already. _It's the same psychopath that would take a man you love and brainwash him into being an scary assassin to do his bidding,_ my brain told me. My brain is very smart sometimes, wait, what am I thinking?

I was thinking like this until my train of thought was interrupted by Ray's voice asking," Hey Felicity, whats up." It made me jump because I didn't know he was even in here.

"When did you come in?" I practically yelled at him. Sorry but he scared me.

"A couple minutes ago." Ray said

"Sorry," I apologized," you just scarred me. I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't here you come in." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay, it happens to the best of us. But really, what's wrong, you look upset." He seemed worried.

"I'm fine you know, just found out my kind of boyfriend is now a brainwashed assassin who wants to kill his dead ex-girlfriends girlfriend and his alive ex-girlfriends best friend, and on top of all of that being pregnant with that brainwashed assassins kid and-" I stopped realizing what I just said."Crap, I shouldn't be talking about this with my ex-boyfriend and this sentence has the word ex in it a lot and now I'm rambling again. Shoot."

Ray looked shocked." You're pregnant." He asked," And it's Oliver's?"

"Of course it's Oliver's, who's else would it be?" I asked then realized he meant him, he wanted it to be his, he wanted me to be having his kid. This made me mad. That's so messed up and gross and we broke up, he knows that." You think I meant to, you want to be, what's wrong with-" then my phone rang. It was Diggle.

"Yes?" I said in the phone and turned around. I didn't want to even look at Ray right now.

" He's got her, that son if a b*tch has her!" Said Diggle on the other line

"What? Who has got who?" I said confused and now I was mad at Digg for swearing, why am I mad at Digg for swearing?

"Oliver kidnapped Lyla. He wants Nyssa in exchange."

* * *

 **Oliver's pov**

Kidnapping Lyla had seemed like the best plan, it would for sure get the team's attention and they would do anything to get her back. But she also could handle herself if anything went wrong. My first plan was the best, draw out Nyssa, fake her death and help her go into hiding from her father, but no my team had to get in the way and do the right thing. Anyway back to the current plan, kidnapping Lyla was a bad idea. I knew what she was doing, she was trying to remind me of being Oliver Queen and make me remember who I was, what she didn't know was that I'm actually not brainwashed. But she wouldn't shut up and it was already hard enough to keep up my act.

"You know when John lost his brother a piece of him was missing. When you came into his life that void was filled. You became his brother, his best friend." _I know_ I wanted to scream at he but I knew I couldn't.

"Silence." I growled but of course she kept talking.

"And how could you leave Felicity like that, with the state she is in," crap, why does she have to talk about Felicity? "She's heart broken, the man she loves is all but dead."

"Be Quiet." I growled again.

"You see the best man at my wedding, you were there when my daughter was born, now look at you, kidnapping the wife of your best friend." Its a good thing Mesao interpreted when he did, I was almost about to break.

"Al-sahim, it is time."

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter, sorry it took so long to get this out. I've just been busy with camping and school starting and my birthday coming up. I've been a little stressed but it's working out. I'm already working on the next chapter, I just need to decide what pov it's going to be from. So I need someone's opinion on something that will come up later in the story so if someone wants to pm me that doesn't care about spoilers and wants to help me please do. Other than that thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Felicity's pov**

Our plan was set, we should be able to get Lyla back and keep Nyssa with us, it will all work out. At least that's what I kept telling myself. We were walking into a warehouse full of league of assassin members and my brainwashed kind of boyfriend, what, we aren't officially dating so I don't know what to call him, anyway, I was trying to think of anything but my imminent death if the plan failed. Sure we had Thea as back up but still, too many things could go very wrong.

Digg, Nyssa, Laurel and I walked up together in a line into the dark warehouse. On the other side of the room was Oliver, surrounded by leave members. Nothing could have prepared me for what I felt when I saw him. Memories of that night came flooding to my mind, I could barely stay standing. There was this feeling in my stomach, I couldn't explain. But somehow I felt the baby in me when I saw Oliver I was overwhelmed with feeling. Anger, sadness, but most of all love. Somehow, I still loved him. He looked so angry and distant and nothing like my Oliver but I knew somehow it was still him, it had to be him, my Oliver. They had been talking but I didn't catch what they said, tears were falling down my face and I tried to get a hold of my emotions. In of the leave members was searching us and got to me. He couldn't reach me, it would ruin our plan. Not to mention how close he was to me I felt protective of the little human inside me.

"Don't you dare touch me." I said as hard and angry as I could manage. I looked at Oliver and he nodded. That gave me hope. Somewhere in him was still Oliver, there was still the man I loved and believed in. Somewhere in the confusion he had spared me being searched, an ordinary brainwashed assassins wouldn't do that, right? "Oliver, this isn't you. Look at me," I tried with all my willpower to get him to really hear me." I know you're still in there somewhere."

He almost completely brushed me off and instead looked at Nyssa. "Bind her." He ordered and to men walked over and grabbed Nyssa's arms." You are free to go" he released Lyla who ran straight to her husband. Nyssa was being taken to Oliver. This is where the plan comes in. Lyla walked over to me and grabbed the guns from the hidden holsters all while making it look like a hug.

"Now to the heir to the demon." Oliver's seemingly right hand man, Maesao I think his name was, told Nyssa.

"I bow to no one." Said Nyssa and all hell broke loose. Lyla turned around guns in her hands and shot two league members. Everyone began fighting except for me, that was part of the agreement of me being able to come. I would back away from the fighting as far and as fast as possible. Lyla and Laurel were fighting league members,Nyssa fought Maesao, but worse of all, Digg and Oliver were fighting to kill. Two of my best friends in the entire world, men I loved in two different ways, were ready to kill each other. Once the fighting commenced I saw we had no chance. Laurel was taken down first followed shortly by Nyssa. Then Lyla was on the ground and Nyssa was being taken away. I felt so incredibly useless, all my friends were being hurt and all I could do was sit back and watch it happen.

Then Digg was disarmed and stabbed. Oliver stood over Digg with a look of kill in his eyes. "You're still Oliver," Digg pleaded with him." I don't care if the hood is black or green, you're still you!" He was practically yelling. An arrow sprouted from Oliver's forearm. He grimaced and looked in the direction of the assailant along with everyone else.

Thea stood there, on top of a metal platform dressed in Roy's former suit. "Get away from him." She growled, almost like Oliver's "Arrow voice" and had another arrow ready to shoot. "Get away from him or the next one goes in your eye." Oliver cut the top of the arrow off of his arm and pulled the rest out. He walked away without saying another word. Once he was a safe distance away thea let down her bow and let out a deep breath. I ran to Digg but all any of us could do was sit in silence and shock, trying to let it all sink in.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since the fight and I stood outside Thea's apartment. The door was hanging open

"Thea," I called and walked into her front room." Your door was open." I explained and closed the door behind me." Sorry to interrupt your staring into nothingness."

"He should have let me die." She said without looking up.

"That was never an option," I told her." That's why I love him."

"I didn't know about you and my brother, at least, until you told us that you're, you know," She said, motioning to my belly.

"Yeah, well, it was complicated. But I did love him, despite everything I still do." I said sitting next to her, feeling that she needed an explanation.

"I do to," she said, looking back out the window again." How is that even possible after what he's become?

"I don't know," I answered honestly." But I think john is right, I think we have to remember the best parts of him, and we have to move on." It was painfully for me to say but she needed to hear it.

She saw right through it." Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" She got up and walked to the window.

"Both of us. I don't know how but we have to go on living. That's what Oliver, Ollie would want for you. To move on. To live. To be with the one you love while you still can."

"Roy is gone, so..."

I stood up and walked next to her." You have had a lot on your plate, and I've been trying to think of the right time to tell you this, Roy's alive we faked his death, it's a long story like most other faked death stories are, and we were going to tell you I promise but then you were busy being mostly dead and then Oliver signed on to be Darth Oliver and-" thea interrupted my babble.

"I don't-" she could barely talk. I pulled out a paper with his information on it and gave it to her.

"He's starting a new life, one that hopefully includes you in it." She unfolded the paper and stared at it." If you want it."

I walked out of the apartment leaving her to her own thoughts. I got in my car and started driving. My emotions got the better of me and tears came streaming down my face. Before I knew it I was parked behind the Verdant. I got out of the car and went into the back entrance of the foundry. I walked through the destruction until I couldn't take it. I sat down in a chair and just sobbed. I felt completely and utterly alone.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. Sorry it's been so long. This was a very heavy chapter and I wanted to get it just right. Thank you to YouTube clips cause I watched those scenes like at least 5 times each. Thanks to all who have reviewed, I love hearing from you. Please tell me what you like, what you don't, any constructive criticism, it would be appreciated. Please follow favorite and review if you haven't already. Thanks again. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**One week later**_

 **Oliver's pov**

The alpha and omega virus, the thing I had worked so hard to contain, the thing that killed a friend, the thing that I tortured and killed General Shrive over. Now I was supposed to bring it to my city, and watch it destroy the lives of those I love. Watch as it killed my city. And I thought marrying Nyssa was the final straw. Something had to be done and it had to be done now. We had to stop Ra's and save my city. I was currently at a dinner with Ra's, Nyssa and Maesao. You could cut through the region and awkwardness it was so thick. Then Ra's had to make a comment about Nyssa having my heir. I got up and left, I didn't even care about my act I needed air and to talk to Malcolm. Something about him saying heir made me think of Felicity. How maybe without all of this one day we could be together and maybe even have children of our own. Every night since the fall I've been having dreams of Felicity, most of the times it's just us, driving away and being happy, however, more recently I've been having dreams of Felicity and I at some park. Her with a belly about to explode and a warm glow surrounding her, other kids play in the field and everything is perfect. Then I wake up, like always. More training and more acting, but it's those dreams that get me through the day.

"Took you long enough, what's going on?" Merlin asked once I met at our rendezvous spot.

"I'm supposed to realize the alpha and omega virus on starling and marry Nyssa to complete my ascension." I said as I sat next to the fire.

"We need more time. I'm afraid you were too good of an actor and your friends believe you are should I say,'Darth Oliver.'" _Felicity_ I thought in my head. Of course she would relate it to me 'joining the dark side' . Unfortunately I know he's right, they don't trust me. I need to convince them.

"I know someone that they'll trust." And I told Malcolm the plan.

* * *

 **Felicity's pov**

I know we are all mad but Digg didn't have to fly off the handle like that. He continually beat that gang member long after he was unconscious.

"You were completely unhinged out there Digg. You're in denial about how angry you are." I said, scolding Diggle.

"Oh Felicity, I'm not in denial." He growled." I am angry! Oliver, he was my best friend and he kidnapped my wife."

"And you think that justifies hospitalizing people?" I asked him.

"No Felicity, it doesn't. You're right, it won't happen again." He said, standing up now.

"I'm not saying life doesn't suck right now but you can't take it out on every criminal that you see." I tried reasoning with him.

"How can you, out of all people, be so sanguine after what happened last week?" Laurel asked, but she was practically yelling." You're the one pregnant with his baby after all."

"Because I know that wasn't Oliver." I told them

"Now who's in denial?" asked Digg.

"It wasn't!" I raised my voice now." Our Oliver, my Oliver died the day he joined the league. This is someone else!"

"You truly believe that?" asked Laurel in an almost mocking voice. There was a slight pause before I answered, tears running down my face

"I have to." I said, with all the willpower I could.

Ray texted me and I decided to head over to Palmer Technology's, I needed a little space from the rest of the team anyway. When I got there ray was working on his suit but stopped when I walked in.

"I would like to apologize for the way I acted when finding out about you and Oliver, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that and if there is anything I can do for you, let me know. I still would like to be friends and I want you to know I will always be here for you." Ray babbled.

"Thanks, but I don't think there is anything you can do for me right now." I said.

"Well, while I'm waiting to do something for you could you do something for me?" He asked and before I could respond he grabbed a packet, flipped open to the back page." Will you sign here and here?" He pointed out two lines for me to sign. I didn't even look at it, I just motioned for him to turn around so I could use his back as a writing surface.

"So what's this?" I asked him.

"Not much, just some business stuff Ms. Vice President." He said and turned around and took the paper from me. Then Malcolm Merlyn texted me.

 _We have to meet_

 _"_ Is everything okay?" Ray asked me.

"Probably not." I answered honestly and walked out of the room to meet up with the team.

* * *

 **I decided to stop here for tonight but I'll try to upload as soon as possible. I've just been having a lot going on but on the bright side of things I got to go to salt lake comic con yesterday and see John Barrowman, Robbie Amell, and Manu Bennett. It was so cool. I actually asked Robbie at the panel if he could tell us anything about olicity but he couldn't, but he did confirm Cisco getting powers and killer freost for the follow, favorite and review. I love hearing from you. See you soon bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Felicity's pov**

Of course we were meeting a crazy villain in an old abandoned warehouse, not to mention no cliche that is, which it is, we've seem to be doing that a lot lately. Digg, Laurel and I stood in silence for a moment until I couldn't take it. "So now Malcolm Merlyn can summon us. I really don't like the idea that he can summon us."

Laurel spoke up too." Any ideas what this is about?"

"No but Merlyn assured me that he would be waving the white flag." Digg told us. Then Malcolm walked in at a quick pace.

"Sorry, I forgot the white flag." He said more like a statement than an actual apology.

"That's too bad, I could have told you where to put it." Laurel said, not trying to make a joke but Malcolm chuckled a little. I don't think he thought she was serious but I could totally see her doing that. Great, now that image is stuck in my brain.

"What's this about Malcolm?" Digg asked his patients was wavering, like all of ours.

"Well this isn't going to be easy for all of you to believe-" I cut him off.

"Only because you're a sociopath and a liar." Normally I would try to control the tone of my voice, but right now I'm severely pissed off, and my hormones are rampaging, if that makes any sense. So in other words, I'm a complete mess.

"Be that as it may," Malcolm said, not even bothering to try to redeem himself from what I just called him. 'Cause that's reassuring, even though I wouldn't have believed him if he said he was a sane honest person." This will be much quicker for all of us if we can fast forward through the cynicism and reach the conclusion that I am telling you the truth."

"About what?" Digg inquired.

"Oliver." Malcolm said bluntly." His allegiance with the league is a charade." Rage bubbled inside of me. Oliver couldn't be faking it, why would he fake that? Why would he do that to me. At the same time a surge of hope ran through my body, that maybe their was still a chance I could get oliver back, that he wasn't lost to the leave forever. Hope and anger fought with each other and my eyes watered a little.

"Why would you even begin to play with our emotions like that?" I was furious with him, how could he come in here and tell me exactly what I wanted to hear but so painful it made me want to cry.

"This plan was born the moment Oliver realized that he had to capitulate to Ra's to save Thea."

" And instead of sharing this plan with us, he trusted you? " I asked, practically yelling.

"The man who had my sister murdered." Laurel said disgusted

Malcolm rolled his eyes " Well, I am better practiced in the art of deception. And no offense, none of you are particularly good actors. "

"I'm out. " Digg said and turned around to leave. Laurel and I started following him then Malcolm interrupted.

"You've seen for yourselves how dangerous Ra's and the League are. The circle of trust had to remain as small as possible. "

I turned around. "Until now? What changed? "

"Forget it, Felicity. There's nothing he can say that we can believe." Digg said, trying to calm me.

" Mr. Diggle's right. Which is why I brought along a friend of Oliver's. " just as Malcolm said that a beautiful asian women walked in the room.

"My name is Tatsu Yamashiro. And your city is in great danger. " She said. There was a slight pause before I turned back around to face Malcolm.

"You expect us to believe her? We never even met her." I turned back to Laurel, " We've never met her, right?"

" No. Apart from my brief time helping Oliver recover from the wounds Ra's al Ghul inflicted on him, my life has been one of...isolation." Tatsu answered before Laurel could answer. The tone in which she spoke made me feel bad for her, however I was still angry.

" Ok, Merlyn, this is your big plan? A woman that we've never met or even heard of?" Digg growled back at Malcolm.

" Oliver doesn't like to speak about the past." Tatsu said, again her voice was filled with sadness. I wonder what has happened in her life, why is she so sad?

" Apparently, he's not so forthcoming about the present, either. " I told her.

"My son was killed by the virus Ra's intends to use on your city. " Tatsu bowed her head. I realized why she must be sad. Even though my child was still unborn I couldn't imagine losing it. At the same time I was confused. What virus was this that would put our city in such great danger. I looked at Digg and saw realization speeding across his face.

"Are you-you're Akio's mother? " Digg said. Akio, Digg had told me about that league member who had helped us because lost his son a long time ago. Was that Akio?

Tatsu nodded and continued, "Oliver was with me when it happened. He knows that the danger you all face is very real. "

"Ok, you know what, how many times are we going to believe him after everything that he's done?" Laurel asked the group, looking back at Merlyn once again, there's still part of me believing that this has to be a trick.

" I am not privy to your history with Malcolm. This request comes from Oliver." Tatsu told us

" We're not sure that's any better at the moment. " Digg said, hardened and angry again. Malcolm walked to Tatsu and turned to us.

"Look, I am not playing a game here. My daughter lives in this city, remember? This is everything I have on the bioweapon." Malcolm handed us a file and Digg took it. "I've arranged passage for all of us to go to Nanda Parbat. If you're coming... be at Ferris Air before sunrise." And with that, he put his hand on Tatsu's back and they walked out of the room together. Leaving us to go over what just happened.

* * *

We all decided to go back to Palmer Technology's to review over the file. We put the flash drive contained into my computer. I half expected it to blow up but it did nothing of the sort. I got to a video contained and clicked play. All of us were stunned by how graphic it all was. People were dropping dead, blood pouring out of their mouths as they died. People were yelling, screaming as their loved ones died. I imagined Tatsu there. A little boy in her arms with blood coming out his mouth, and nothing she could do about it. I feel sick to my stomach. Even after all that, I still couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"How could we not know about this? How could anyone not know about a terrorist attack in Hong Kong?" I asked them, all of our eyes glued to the screen.

"Because Beijing had us believing that these deaths were caused by a local chemical spill. " Digg said, putting down the file he had been reading while I got the video started up.

"You don't really believe Merlyn?" I turned to him.

"Well, looking at this, we can't afford not to believe Merlyn. " Digg said looking worried.

"He is a mass murderer who has lied to us so many times it should be a drinking game. And I have never even heard of this Tatsu person. " I exclaimed.

"Felicity, I don't know if you're right that Oliver's gone forever or not. The truth is, for me, it doesn't matter. If there's even a possibility of this kind of danger in my city, I'm reporting for duty. " Digg said, putting on his jacket.

"Me, too. " Laurel stepped away from the screen and stood next to Diggle.I walked back towards the screen.

"Well I don't believe them. And even if I did, I can't go back there. Not after what they did to Oliver." They silently looked at each other then walked away, Laurel grabbing her suit and Digg grabbing some guns. I continued to watch the video repeating over and over again. I was rubbing my belly absentmindedly when Tatsu came in and interrupted my trance.

"I am sorry to intrude. Mr. Merlyn said that I would find you here." She startled me but I contained myself.

"That might be the only thing he's ever said that isn't a lie." I said turning back to the computer screen.

"I did not come here to convince you of the threat to your home. There's nothing I can say that you will believe, more than what you have seen." Tatsu told me.

I was confused, "Then why are you here?" I asked.

"To speak with you about Oliver. During his recuperation, Oliver spoke of you. Of how his last thought before the fall was of you. You love him...still. You are glowing." She said and motioned to my stomach which I still had my hands around.

"Oliver belongs to Ra's now. And how did you know?" I asked.

"I was a mother too once, but If you believe that he is Ra's possession now, you must fight for him." Tasu was so convinced, yet it was still hard to believe her.

"There is no 'him' left." I said, the emotion drained out of my voice.

"I thought as you do once. My husband, Maseo, was consumed by the League's darkness. I was so convinced that he was lost to me that I didn't even try to reach him. I sang my child to sleep one last time while he died, something I hope you never have to do. I did it all by myself because I had already lost my husband. Don't make my mistake... Felicity." And with that she left the room.

I turned back to the screen pondering what she had told me I made up my mind. Somehow, I had to get my Oliver back. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, it was almost 2:30 in the morning. I went through my contacts list until I reached the R's. Hopefully he was still awake. After two rings a male voice sounded over the phone.

"Hey Felicity, what's up?"

"Hey Ray, so you know how you were saying you'd do anything for me. Soi have a little problem and I need some... insurance."

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this extra long chapter. I'm going to attempt to finish season 3 of my story as fast as I can but it won't be done before wednesday, speaking of which, who all is so stoked for season 4. I know I can't wait. Anyway, some lovely person pointed out that I do have mistakes in my story and I would love it if someone would be willing to beta for me. A lot of the time I don't catch the mistakes until much later so I would appreciate some helping hands. If you are interested pm me. Well thanks for reading. Please follow favorite and review. Tell me if you liked how this chapter was set up or if you would rather I summarize script instead of rewrite it. Well thanks and I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Felicity's pov**

I had my bag and a new set of clothes on, ready to face the challenges of Nanda Parbat. I still didn't want to go, but there was the slight chance Oliver was still himself, that maybe we could save him, I had to take the chance. Besides, if the team died without me I'd be super lonely. As I walked on the road years the plane sitting there I heard Malcolm speaking.

"The plane's ready; It should be big enough for all of us. Including her." He said and turned toward me. I continued walking until I caught up with the group.

"Thought you weren't coming." Digg said, surprised to see me. Tatsu gave me a slight smile, showing her approval.

"I changed my mind," then I turned to Malcolm," But if you betray us, I'll make sure the whole world knows that you are alive, and where they can find you. " I figured the threat was sufficient enough because Malcolm skin turned a slightly lighter shade when he realized I was not bluffing. We all boarded the plane. Merlin told us how they were planning on getting the alpha and omega virus here. I was needed to take down the plane, the rest would take down the bad guys.

"It's a good thing I came then. You need me." I said looking directly at Malcolm.

"Yes, it is critical to our plan that you come along. Now we should all get some rest, we should reach Nanda Parbat by noon, their time. There are a couple beds and small rooms, we all need our energy." Malcolm said and everyone agreed and went to their respective beds.

I decided to stay up for another few minutes. I pulled out my tablet and blessed day in my head for giving me a smartwatch so I'd have internet on this trip. I went online and before I knew it I was looking at pregnant ladies and pictures of their bellies growing week to week. I'm only four weeks and a couple days, although I looked a little later than some of the other women. Not that I was huge by any means. You could hardly tell, unless you looked really close you couldn't see the tiny bump forming in my belly. I was rubbing my stomach again, something that comforted me. All of a sudden a wave of nausea hit me and I ran to the bathroom. I've had nausea during my pregnancy quite a bit now but not unbearable. This seemed a little worse though. Apparently, airplane and this kid did not mix though. I heard the door open and found Laurel standing in the room.

"You should be sleeping. I'm okay." I told her but she didn't go away. Instead she sat next to me.

"You should get some rest too, but right now it looks like that's not a great possibility for either one of us right now." She said, she even rubbed my back a little.

"What's wrong with you, it's not like you're knocked up or anything." I told her and a hint of a smile formed on her lips.

"No, I just get a little motion sickness, especially on planes." She said continuing to rub my back. I threw up again.

"You and this baby both." I said when my mouth was empty of the vile substance that was last night's dinner. Or in other words, Big Belly Burger, how I could this that stuff up and still cave it was a mystery to me.

"You know, if you had asked me 8 years ago, where I would be today, I think, well, I know I would have said I'd be in your position. Curled up next to a toilet pregnant with Oliver's kid. And I would have said that I'd love every second of it." As she spoke, she kind of looked off into the distance.

"I'm sorry, but I can tell you, I'm not loving every second. I mean I'd prefer my baby daddy wasn't some brainwashed assassin. And throwing up kinda sucks." Laurel laughed this time, a real laugh.

"It's not your fault Felicity, thinking back on it now I don't think Ollie and would have ever worked out. Before the island he would cheat on me and lie to me, we would have never gotten serious. After the island, we were just too different, again we would have lasted a long time. Somehow, I think all that has happened has led you two together and it's meant to be. Someday, I'll find someone who makes me happy." I gave her a hug. We sat their for about another minute until Laurel remembered she had some Dramamine and we took it eagerly. We went to sleep almost immediately after, just enough time to make it to our beds.

I dreamed that it was Oliver and I back in Nanda Parbat, and we were saying goodbye. Every second replayed in my head over and over until I woke up in tears. It was the last time I had seen him as well, him. When he was still sweet and full of love. The man who had tears in his eyes when saying goodbye to me. How the last thing he said to me was how he couldn't say goodbye. I got out of bed and walked back to the main room thing. I swear, it's like a small house in the air. There was a cart with some steak, mashed potatoes and greens. I didn't even care how they got it, I dug in. I sat down with my plate full and a glass of water and started to gorge myself a little. Other than a small bit of popcorn I had when I first got on the plane, I haven't eaten in almost 12 hours, I guess I really needed that sleep. When I was done we had half an hour before landing so I killed my time by reading. Well, reading online articles that is. When it was down to 5 minutes I was pacing until I had to buckle up lo land and we began our descent.

* * *

"So this is Nanda Parbat. " Laurel said as we walked over a hill. Everything around us was a dessert, we landed much farther from the castle this time. We were walking to a minute and I was already existed and sweating, and I was the only one not wearing some kind of suit, well apart from Digg but he was carrying a big gun so that made up for it.

"Next time, we should really look into getting some horses. You think they rent horses here?" I asked, genuinely curious. I don't think a pregnant women should be walking in this heat.

"There won't be a next time. " Digg told me and we confirmed walking until we saw a black plane.

Malcolm pointed and said,"There it is. The plane Ra's intends to use to spread the Alpha Omega over Starling."

"I need to be within 50 yards to breach the plane's internal mainframe and navigation software, but then I should be able to remote ground the thing." My computer geek side took over as I pulled out my tablet.

"Quiet." Malcolm said and I was almost insulted before I realized he was serious.

"I don't see anything. " Laurel said, just then we saw a league member, the next second, an arrow provided from his chest and he went down.

"There'll be more." Malcolm said as he lowered his bow slightly. The a whole bunch of members came out of nowhere. Malcolm yelled at me,"Get to the plane. We'll cover you. Go!" I ran to the plane as fast as I could as started working. Everyone was fighting behind me, guns and arrows fired everywhere. League members were falling down dead right and left, mostly thanks to Tatsu and Merlyn. Then from the corner of my eye I could see Tatsu fighting her former husband, but I had to stay focused. Then an arrow produced from my now shattered screen.

"Oh, frack! More frack!" I said when I saw the guy standing behind me ready to attack. I looked around and saw my tablet and I did what seemed reasonable. I through it at home like a Frisbee and it hkit his neck. He collapsed and for a second I was confused, how did I do that? Then I saw the arrow in his back and Malcolm standing behind him. "Oh. That makes more sense."

Malcolm ran over to me. "Can you bring it down from the sky?"

"They destroyed my gear, but I had some insurance come along." I told Merlyn then looked to the sky.

"What kind of insurance?" Malcolm asked, confused.

"The atomic kind." I said then ray came flying over as if on cue. He tried shooting it down but they shot back. Eventually ray went flying through it and fell from the sky. "Ray! Ray!" I shouted and we ran to him. He was laying in a small created.

"Ohh. You should see the other guy. " I said with a smile and we watched the plane crash, I looked over at Tatsu and saw that she had won the battle and was holding her dead husband in her arms and crying. We had won or so I thought. More men showed up surrounding us, then Ra's al Ghul appeared, Oliver following close behind.

"Enough! You have failed. Any further attempt to undermine our cause would be futile." Ra's said, like he didn't see the destroyed plane in the distance. Ray voiced my thoughts for me.

"Uh, you see that burning plane over there? We destroyed your city threatening bioweapon. "

"No. You merely think you did. " said Ra's cryptically.

"Surrender! Or die. " Oliver yelled at us.

* * *

We were marched to the castle and we were stripped of all our weapons, and in my case, technology. Oliver then led us down a hall, when I saw no one else was watching I turned to Oliver.

"Hey. Oliver. Oliver, what's going on?" I asked.

"If any of you speak, we're all going to die." He growled then lifted his hand,"What...? I need you to trust me. " he said and we followed him into the throne room. The throne being the lazarus pit. Oliver went and stand next to Ra's.

"The Chinese have a saying." Ra's began, "Stir the grass, and you stifle the snake. My ruse with the plane was meant to reveal any traitors among me. How did you know of the virus? Of the plane?" He asked us. There was a pause, he was waiting for someone to say something. I tried to come up with a good excuse but tatsu beat me to it.

"Maseo told me, and I told them." Tatsu said boldly.

"So a dead man told you. How convenient." Ra's said, he didn't seem to believe her.

"He said only three men knew about your plan. You, him, and Oliver." She continued then looked at Oliver.

"Oliver Queen is dead. I am Al Sah-him." He said, continuing his ruse.

"This would not be the first time that Sarab has betrayed me to Maseo Yamashiro's weaknesses. And though your timing was a function of my gambit, it was nevertheless fortuitous. You see, by tradition, Ra's would contemplate mercy upon his enemies on the eve of a wedding." Ra's said and I was appalled who would marry him?

"You are getting married?" Ray asked then chuckled, "I guess there really is a kettle for every pot."

"The wedding is mine. I am betrothed to Nyssa al Ghul." Oliver said looking down, then looked directly at me. What? He's getting married? To her? What? But me? What about our kid? What about us? I continued staring at him mortified. How could he marry Nyssa? Nyssa is well, she likes women as far as I know and Oliver, I thought he loved me. He said he loved me. I barely head Ra's when he spoke.

"Take them below."

We were locked in a prison underneath Ra's castle and probably facing our imminent deaths, why is it then I can only think of Oliver getting married to Nyssa.

"I can't believe he's going to marry her." I said, breaking the silence.

"You should worry more about getting out of here alive. " Malcolm told me.

"Is that even a remote possibility?" Ray asked and when no one responded he continued, "Didn't think so."

"We aren't going to die here. Oliver would never let that happen." Laurel spoke up.

"He let this happen." Said Digg, who thought he'd be the depressing one of the group. We sat in silence until guards came in. Malcolm said something in Arabic but the guard turned to Digg.

"Warith al Ghul commands your presence." He said and led Diggle out of the cell. Another guard came in and began conversing with Malcolm in Arabic so I didn't understand a word. Now I wish I took that as my high school language class instead of Spanish, but part of me had a feeling that it wouldn't help much, all I know how to say in Spanish is descriptive words about myself. I had the feeling that it would help if that's what I learned in Arabic. All I understand is "Ra's al Ghul," which they've been saying repeatedly. Eventually the guard grabbed Malcolm and led him out of the cell as well.

The cell was quiet, nobody felt like talking. I looked around at everyone. Laurel twiddled her thumbs and ray was messing with his A.T.O.M jacket. What caught my attention though was Tatsu sitting in the corner. She was staring at her hands as tears fell from her eyes, I knew why, she had just killed the man she once loved dearly, and probably still loved. I felt the pain of loving someone who seemed to forget all about you *cough cough Oliver cough cough* but I've never felt the pain of killing them. When it came down to it, it was her life versus his but to be honest, I couldn't have been able to do what she did. The silence was broken when Digg was thrown back in.

"So what did Oliver say to you?" I asked him when we was sitting down again.

"Nothing worth hearing." He responded bluntly

"You were right about Oliver. I should have listened to you." I said then the cell door opened again, Malcolm was thrown on the floor, he was followed by Ra's and Oliver.

"I told you about Oliver. You were supposed to-" Malcolm started but Ra's cut him off.

"I was supposed to do what, Mr. Merlyn? Grant you mercy? I am. Because this death will be a lot shorter than the one I had planned for you."

"You-" again Malcolm was cut off but this time it was a slap to the face.

"Oliver, if what Malcolm said is true, if you're going to do anything, now is the time!" I pleaded with him but he kept the blank expression on his face. Was he acting? Why wasn't he doing anything. Ra's pulled out a vial that I could only assume was the alpha and omega virus.

"Al Sah-him has said that the swordswoman is inoculated, so you can take her to another chamber." Ra's said to his soldiers and one of them grabbed Tatsu.

"No! Oliver! Oliver, we believed in you!" Laurel was yelling. Then Ra's threw the vial on the ground and it shattered.

"Seal the room." He commanded then left the room followed by his guards and Tatsu.

"Oliver listen to me!" Digg said, "Oliver! For the love of God!"

'No, Oliver! What the hell are you doing?! " Laurel screamed

"Come on, you got to get us out of here!" Ray was panicking.

"We trusted you. You asked us to trust you and we trusted you! I'm pregnant Oliver, did you hear me? Oliver!" I yelled at him. I had to tell him and get it off my chest. I saw him pause for a second, then he continued to close the door.

"Don't do this Oliver!" Laurel yelled but it was too late. The chamber was sealed.

* * *

 **Oliver's pov**

I sat in my room, Felicity's pregnant. She just told me but it was only now really sinking in. How can I go through the wedding, with any of this now. Felicity, she was the reason I had such a hard time coming to the conclusion that I did. I had to convince myself she would be okay without me, that when I was dead she would be safe. She would end up with Ray or someone else that loved her and she could move on. I had to die so she could live, that was the plan. But now- now there is a whole other life hanging in the balance. How ever hard this would be for Felicity, there would be a child who would grow up without his or her father, have to know that their mother loves a dead man. Not many times in my life have I cried but now was one of them. I have an unborn child with the woman I love more than life itself and I would die before that happened, and married to another woman. My last words to Felicity would be that I'm marrying another woman. The last thing she would remember me doing was locking her in a room with a virus meant to kill her. I wish I told Barry to watch out for her when I last saw him. I wish I had tried to keep us together instead of pushing her away. And now I was going to die and she would still be pregnant with a dead man's child.

It took everything I had to get dressed for the wedding and pull myself together. I walked to the throne room in a daze. I didn't really hear any of the words that were said. Nyssa tried to kill me but I expected she would try something like that and I was prepared. After the wedding I changed back into my black league uniform and border the plane, but all I thought of was Felicity.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. I have not seen the new episode yet so no spoilers! I'll try to watch it by this weekend. I'm just excited for more Olicity, I'm sorry but it's true. I also felt like including the Laurel and Felicity scene because although I hate Laurel sometimes, I feel like her and Felicity needed to bond and Laurel needed to symbolically give Felicity po permission and relinquish her former right to oliver, if that made any sense. Anyway I really hope you liked the chapter and now I will be working on 3x23 then a little bit of summer fluff before I start writing any of season 4. Please follow, favorite and review, I love hearing from you guys. I'm still up for a beta if anyone is willing, pm me if you are. Thanks so much, see you next time. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oliver's pov**

I dreamt of Felicity while on the plane. First it was back when I went to face Ra's the first time, she was begging me to stay so I did. Then we were driving into the distance, where we were going didn't matter because we were together. Then it was Felicity and I in a park, having a picnic, she was laying on my lap and I was tracing circles on her swollen pregnant belly. _I love you_ I would tell her repeatedly and she would nod, smile, and say it back. I felt a jerk and woke up with a start. I was back on the plane, just a few minutes left, this plan had to work. I had to kill myself and everyone on the plane.

"You were asleep." Ra's told me, stating the obvious.

"I was dreaming." I said, telling the truth. I learned that I needed to tell the truth about what I could when it came to Ra's. He was not easily fooled.

"Ibin Sirin once wrote there are three types of dreams," Ra's lectured me,"There are ones about truth; there are ones about desire, and there are ones about temptation. What did you dream of?" He asked.

"Rebirth... as Ra's al Ghul." I said, pretending right down to the very end.

"There is no greater burden than the one you're about to take on, the annihilation of one's home." Ra's said. As if the psychopath had feelings.

"It is necessary to complete my ascension." I continued BSing him. If it weren't such a bad time it would almost be funny.

"And I will be there to steady your hand when the time comes." He continued to ramble.

"I appreciate your assistance." I said, but all I could think of was trying to find a way to distract myself from my imminent death, so I pictured Felicity's face.

"Soon you will wear this. And you will command a multitude, and I shall call you Ra's." He showed me his ring, but I was focused on Felicity's smile.

"Something's wrong." The pilot called. _Her adorable babbling._

"What's happening?" Ra's stood up and walked over to the pilot. _Her beautiful blue-gray eyes._

"Two engines are down. Were trying to compensate but there been tampered with" he said. "Sabotage?" he suggested. _Her dimples when she smiled._

"You!" Ra's yelled at Nyssa and she got up. He walked over to her and put his sword to her throat. "This is all you're doing." I got up and walked to his other side. _Her blonde hair in a ponytail._

"Don't! Nyssa had nothing to do with this." I told Ra's. He looked back at me confused. _Her red lipstick._

"You were delivered by the prophecy. You wed my daughter. Your name is Al Sah-him and you are Wareeth al Ghul!" To me it almost sounded like he was trying to convince not only me but himself. _Her glasses fallen ever so slightly down her nose._

"My name... is Oliver Queen!" I growled back, pulling my sword out. _The look she got when she hacked into something successfully._

"Oliver Queen is dead. And soon, you will be, too!" Ra's yelled and I tossed the sword to Nyssa who began fighting the league members and I dodged Ra's attacks. "I handed you my crusade! My holy mission!" He was yelling and it reminded me of a small child not getting their way. A small child with a sword and an army at their control that is.

"I already have one." I yelled back. Somewhere in the midst of all this fighting the back of the plane had opened up. Ra's knocked me over and pushed Nyssa towards me. He grabbed a parachute and began walking out of the plane. There was none beeping as the plan would soon crash.

"Survive this, and I will come for you again and again until your end of days! But first, your city will perish!" Ra's yelled over the wind and jumped out of the plane. Well, that didn't go as expected. Crap.

* * *

 **Felicity's pov**

The whole team walked into the lair at Palmer tech, I was just glad to be off that plane again.

"We don't have much time." Malcolm told us.

"For what? I thought you said Oliver had a plan." Asked Laurel, voicing the thoughts of all of us.

"Yeah, and in the event that it doesn't work, he has a back-up-us. John, let's determine the status of our arsenal. Laurel, go to your father; Start mobilizing the police. Mr. Palmer, I need you to find something that will neutralize an airborne contagion. Miss Smoak, let's find out where our League of Assassin friends might be." Malcolm was ordering us but I wasn't about to take orders from him, not now, and it seemed everyone felt the same as me because when nobody spoke up Malcolm said, "I'm sorry. Did I mumble?"

"We follow his lead. For now." Said Digg and we nodded. Ray went to his computer.

"Ah, guys," he said, "I set up a proximity alarm to detect an unauthorized entry to this level. It's going off like crazy." Just then Oliver and Nyssa came in through some kind of vent. My emotions went wild when I saw Oliver, both good and bad ones. Nyssa had an arrow nocked and aimed at us. Oliver put his hand on her arm and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

"Nyssa." He said soft but sternly, and she lowered her bow. He turned back to the group and looked at Digg. ,"John-" he began but Digg punched him in the face and knocked him to the ground.

"You son of a b*tch!" He yelled, Nyssa had her bow up and drawn back out aiming at Digg. From the floor oliver looked at her and pushed her bow back down and stood up.

"Maybe we should give these guys the room." Ray suggested and everyone else, including Nyssa, left the room so only Digg, Oliver and I remained.

"Nyssa looks happy. You two on your honeymoon?" I asked, he looked like he was going to respond but Digg spoke first.

"What the hell's going on, Oliver? Start talking!" He growled.

"The reason that I have kept Malcolm close for the past several months is because he had critical Intel on our enemy. He knows Ra's. He knows the League. And he knew that if I was appointed his successor, that meant Starling City was marked for death. The only way that we were going to defeat the League was from the inside. I had to get close enough to Ra's to find out how he was going to destroy the city... And stop him." Oliver explained but it didn't make me feel any better. I was holding back tears.

"You trusted Malcolm Merlyn more than you did the two people closest to you!" Digg said voicing my thoughts as well.

"John, it wasn't about trust! It was about making sure that you and you were safe." He pointed at both of us in turn and when he looked at me I saw his eyes quickly glance at my belly. "I had to keep the circle as small as possible."

"How did you expect to repair all this once you got back?" I asked him, truly wanting to know the answer, but dreading it all the same.

"I didn't." He admitted, "I flew with Ra's and the virus to Starling and I sabotaged the plane. The plan... was to kill Ra's and destroy the virus. It didn't work." Anger bubbled inside of me.

"How did you expect to survive the plane crash?" I asked him and he didn't respond, but I got the message. "You didn't. You never expected to have this conversation. You were planning on dying. So that was your big plan. Sacrificing yourself to take out Ra's. " it was more than I could take, why would he do that, how could he do that to me.

"It was the only way. At least now that it didn't work, I get a chance to tell tell the both of you how sorry I am." I turned around and shook my head and the tears came streaming down my face. I put my hands on a desk and leaned forward.

"Sorry won't cut it Oliver. Not this time." I heard Diggle say, "But we have bigger problems than hurt feeling and broken trust."

"Laurel needs to contact her father. Ray needs to find a way to counteract the virus. I'm sure Malcolm told you... We don't have a lot of time." Oliver said. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I know you are mad at me and you have every right to be, but we need you right now. We will discuss everything later." Digg left the room.

"I'll get everyone up to date." He said while walking out. Oliver looked back to me and wiped a tear from my face.

"I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you, and I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you." His hand dropped from off my back and almost immediately I missed it.

"5 weeks." I said.

"What?" He asked, obviously wondering what I was talking about.

"I'm 5 weeks along, in case you were wondering." I said turning around.

"Of course I wanted to know its just, I didn't know if you really wanted to talk about it yet." He walked back over to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "I wish I could show you the pain I feel for hurting you, I wish I could show you how sorry I am." He removed his hand right as Digg walked in.

"Malcolm and Nyssa are already scouting old hideouts and should be back shortly. Laurel is already gone to get the police involved. Ray is working on the formula for a cure now." Digg reported.

"Thank you John." Oliver said but Digg just shrugged. I wiped away any remaining tears and went to the computer trying to find any hideouts but I just continued reaching dead ends.

Malcolm and Nyssa came back and walked straight to Oliver.

"What'd you find?" He asked.

"My father isn't using any of the League's ordinary redoubts in the city." Nyssa responded coldly.

"If Ra's is here with the virus, why hasn't he used it yet?" Malcolm asked and it was a good question. I kept searching but nothing was working.

"Where are we?" Oliver asked me.

"Nowhere." I told him glumly. "Ra's is old school. Every way I have of finding him is new school."

"Oliver, maybe we need to change the way we're looking for him. If we're trying to find a sub that's gone dark, we should look for what's out of the ordinary in the water." Digg suggested and it sounded like a good idea.

"So we look for what's unusual and maybe that points us to how or where Ra's plans to release the virus." Oliver said and I found that easily. I started listing what I saw.

"Traffic lights were down for 20 minutes at Adams and O'Neil. All computers at Starling National Bank are offline. The entire top floor of the Essex Hotel is closed. There's an electrical spike at 52nd and Robson."

"Wait, go back." Oliver stopped me, "The top floor of the Essex is closed."

"My father doesn't frequent hotels." Said Nyssa.

"According to internal emails, the floor was shut down for a Damien Darhk. A name like that has to be an alias." I told them but they didn't look so sure. All the former league members looked at each other like they knew something.

"Damien Darhk is in Starling City." Oliver said shocked.

"My father's most bitter enemy." Nyssa said which explained a little more of who he is but still very vague.

Oliver seemed to have an ah-ha moment. "That's why Ra's hasn't released the virus. He wants to use it to kill Damien Darhk. This was never just about my ascension. Ra's wants to take out his Nemesis."

"Looks like you weren't the only one with a hidden agenda." Digg said pointedly.

Oliver sighed and responded,"This can work for us. Ra's wants Damien. So we give him Damien."

"We trade Damien for the virus. That is remarkably ruthless and cold-blooded. I approve." Malcolm said, _great_ I thought, _Malcolm approves, that makes me feel so much better._

Oliver, Malcolm, Digg and Nyssa all left and I began searching for anything that could help me locate the virus. And a few minutes later Ray walked in with something in his hand, but I didn't really see what it was.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to talk," Ray began.

"Shoot." I told him, still searching the properties of the virus.

"Does Oliver make you happy?" He asked. He was right about this not being a good time but I decided to answer anyway.

"Yes, even after all he's done, even after what happened and his plan, somehow I can't help but love him. I am sorry ray, that things didn't work out between us. I really am, but I can't help the way I feel about Oliver." I went back to working and found something, and started searching for a way to find it. Ray stayed quiet until Oliver walked in.

"John, Malcolm, and Nyssa are on their way back." I reported based on the message I got on my screen, then seeing his face I asked, "What happened with Darhk?"

"He was gone. The man that I found was a cut-out. Ra's plans to release the virus at four points across the city." He told us. Great I thought, just another thing to put on my to do list.

"I worked out a containment system that can safely neutralize the virus, if we can get our hands on it." Ray said. So that was what Ray held in his hands, his containment system.

"Well, we need four of them, and a way to spread the inoculant if this gets out of control." Oliver told him. Ray nodded and got back to work.

"I scrubbed through all the information that Malcolm gave us on the Hong Kong attack five years ago. The Alpha Omega virus gave off a low level emission from its RNA, almost like radiation." I told Oliver.

"If you can hack the keyhole hexagon satellite, you can tune the quadband to search for it," Ray pointed out then he saw my screen, "Which you've been doing for the last five minutes."

"We need probable locations where he would release the virus as soon as you can get them." Oliver told me.

"Mm-hmm." And went straight back to work. Oliver sighed and went into the other room. The computer began running tests and all I could do was wait. I thought about how oliver looked, he was worn down and exhausted. I didn't know the last time he got any sleep. I went to the coffee machine in the other room and boiled some for Oliver. It smelled so good I was tempted to get some for myself but I had heard somewhere that coffee wasn't good for babies so I decided to be better safe than sorry and only poured one cup. I walked into the room that Oliver was in and saw him sitting down, staring at the sword that almost killed him, it still had his dry blood on it.

"I know I said I would never, ever bring you coffee again, but the city facing a bioweapon attack seemed like a valid exception." I told him and put the coffee on the table next to him and he put the sword down. "So your plan to take out Ra's by dying... We should talk about that."

"Every night since the mountain, I've had the same dream. You are pleading with me not to go face Ra's, and I listen to you. Sometimes the dream still ends badly; I end up with this sword in my chest." He said and touched the sword again, but then he smiled ever so slightly, "But most of the time, we escape. And we're just driving. And all this seems... it seems so far away, because it's just... it's the two of us."

"I know you think that that's not possible, that you dead and Ra's dead is he only realistic best case scenario." I told him and turned around. I was planning on continuing but he spoke up first.

"Felicity... I can't defeat Ra's al Ghul." I whirled back around and he was standing.

"Oliver Queen can't. The Arrow can't. Both those men tried and both those men failed." Oliver looked down at his feet but I continued. "You remember what you said to me during our night together in Nanda Parbat? You're no longer either of those men. You've become... someone else. Become something else." I walked closer to him.

"This" I put my hand on his chest right above his heart, "Is different now. Because despite your best efforts, you've allowed yourself to feel something. I know you think that that's a weakness; It's not. It's your key to beating Ra's. Don't fight to die. Fight to live." We were standing not even 6 inches apart now and he looked up and nodded his head a little. The moment was ruined when my cell phone buzzed and I checked it. "Satellite trace is back. I've got four locations." I reported and he nodded. I was about to leave but he stopped me.

"Felicity" he said, "Thank you." I nodded and we both walked out the door.

Everybody left but Ray and I both franticly working, everything was happening so fast I could barely keep up. First Digg and thea took out one guy and discovered that the men were the weapons, then Laurel and Nyssa took out another guy. Malcolm killed one guy. But time seemed to pause for a moment when my cell phone rang and I saw that it was Lance.

"Detective-Captain?" I answered and corrected myself.

"We got a problem." Lance said, I almost felt like screaming at him _no sh*t Sherlock_ but I calmed myself.

"You're going to have to be a lot more specific." I told him instead of that.

"I'm pretty sure your boy is at the Starling City Dam, and I got officers not listening to me getting ready to shoot him. Now, despite what I think about your guy, I don't want to see him killed while I think he is trying to save the city. But unless you order up a miracle pretty quick, that's exactly what's going to happen." Time stood still. Oliver was in danger, I needed to save him but I didn't know how. I hung up the phone and I heard Digg report back, "Got number four."

"Hold on a second, John. We have a new problem." I said then turned to Ray. "Hey, you have to get to Starling City Dam. You have to fly." My voice cracked unintentionally. He got a confused look on his face.

"I'm still uploading the operating code to the nanotech. And I'm still rewriting on the fly. I-I can't leave the station. Why?" He asked.

"Oliver's in trouble. He needs your help." I pleaded with him.

"Felicity, if I can't get the nanotech to disperse the inoculant, thousands of people in this city will die." He said but it didn't make sense in my mind, all I could think of was Oliver.

"What? No! Ray, Oliver!" I said. He turned and faced me.

"It's one life against the city's. What would Oliver do?" ray asked and went back to work.

I knew exactly what oliver would do. He'd sacrifice his life to save the city. Part of me couldn't help but think Ray wanted to let Oliver die but I knew that wasn't true. It was up to me to save oliver but how? An idea popped in my head, I knew what to do. I didn't ask for Ray's permission but instead, I just left the room. I found the atom suit where it normally is and began putting it on. It was a little big for me but it would do the job. I had done so much work on the suit I figured I knew how to control it. Ray would just have to teach me how to get it off later. I jumped out the window and flew to the dam. With the aid of the helmet I was able to see Oliver from pretty far away. I saw him stab Ra's and rad fell to his knees. He handed something to Oliver and fell over, dead. I was almost there when I heard the gunshots and Oliver fell over the side of the dam.

"No!" I screamed but nobody could hear me. I dived and caught oliver in the air. I saw that he wasn't bleeding, but where the bullets had hit, you could see armor underneath the torn fabric. I found a place not far from Palmer Technology's and set him down gently.

"If I could figure out how to get this thing off, I would be kissing you right now." I told him and he laughed, obviously not expecting me to be in the suit. I couldn't help but smile too. Together we walked back to Palmer Technology's and found everyone there waiting for us. Ray brought me to the other room and helped me get the suit off. When we walked back in oliver had changed his clothes and was sitting down and Nyssa was talking to him.

"You killed my father." She was saying.

"I had to." Oliver responded.

"I wanted to be the one." Nyssa said but then changed her tone of voice. "You're lucky you're still alive. You wouldn't be had you not been wearing league armor." Oliver nodded then I walked up to him.

"I like to think I had a little something to do with that." I said and he smiled, took my hand and stood up. We walked to the center of my room and I went and stood next to Nyssa.

"When I started this, I wanted to keep you as far away from it as possible, because that has always been my instinct- to go it alone." Oliver said, talking to Thea then he turned to me. "But the truth is that we won tonight because I wasn't alone." He winked and I smiled at him and he continued his speech. "I thought that this crusade would only end with my death. But even if I had died tonight, it would live on, because of you," he looked at Laurel, "And you," he said to ray and he gave a slight nod, "Oh, and you" He turned back to his sister.

"It's true. This city isn't lacking masks." Stated Laurel.

"Heroes." Oliver corrected, "Which is why I no longer need to be one."

"What are you saying?" I asked him for all of us.

"Ra's took the Arrow identity from me. I couldn't be that person even if I wanted to be. And I don't want to be. I told you that... I couldn't be the Arrow and be with you. I want to be with you." He stood close to me and I couldn't help but smile, "You told me that I have become someone else, and I would like to... maybe discover a little more about that person. If you'll come with me." I nodded a little before Thea asked the pressing question.

"With you where?" Laurel nodded, agreeing with Thea.

"Um... Some place far away from here. Even without me, Starling still has heroes to watch over it." Digg got up and left the room as soon as Oliver was finished talking.

"John," I said but he ignored me. Oliver turned to me.

"I'll talk to him." He said and left. I watched him leave the room. _Wow_ I thought, _just wow._

"Wow." Ray said and I smiled, it's like he read my mind.

"Yeah. That's the word I've been saying over and over in my head." I turned and told him.

"So, does that mean I'm going to have to find a new vice president?" He asked but I could hear the message underneath. The one asking if this meant we had no chance at ever being together now.

"I think so. I hope that you find someone who makes you happy, Ray. You deserve that." I responded and he nodded. I gave him a hug, but it was purely out of friendship. I walked over to Laurel and she gave me a hug as well.

"I'll miss you." She told me," Just don't cause too much trouble wherever you're going."

"No promises." I told her and we both laughed a little. Next I hugged Thea.

"Be good to my brother." She said,"Just cause you're practically my sister now and you're pregnant doesn't mean… oh who am I kidding, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, and don't worry," I assured her,"Oliver won't be let out of my sight." Oliver walked in and nodded at me, then he walked over to Ray and they clasped hands.

"Don't you dare hurt her." I heard Ray say.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Oliver responded. I walked over to Malcolm and he nodded at me.

"Take care." He said.

"You too." I told him and walked over to Nyssa but she met me halfway. And she gave me a one armed hug.

"Oliver cares for you," she said, "He really does, the way he looks at you, it reminds me of the way I looked at Sara."

"Thank you, for everything," I told her, "I'm so sorry for everything you had to go through."

"Thanks." She said and I turned around. Oliver was saying goodnight to his sister and he kissed her on the head. Then Oliver exchanged nods with Malcolm and Nyssa then walked over to me. I grabbed his arm and he led me outside into the cold air. We stopped in front of my car and he opened the passenger door for me. I fished in my purse and gave him the keys and got in. He closed the door and got in on the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Right now," he said, "Some place where I can get a shower and we can sleep."

"So my place then?" I suggested.

"Why not." He said and a few minutes later we were pulling into my garage. We got out of the car and walked inside.

"I hope you don't mind if I get my shower first," I said. Already making my way towards the bathroom.

"Not at all." He responded

"Make yourself at home." I called to him before closing the door. I took a quick shower and put on a tank top and some sweatpants and put my wet hair back into a ponytail and put my glasses back on. When I walked out of the bathroom Oliver was drinking something out of a mug and had another mug on the counter next to him. He saw me and picked up the mug.

"I made you some hot cocoa." He said and handed me the cup. I took a sip and I wasn't sure if it was just the circumstances or what, but it was the best hot chocolate I have ever tasted.

"Since when are you such an amazing cook?" I asked him but he just shook his head.

"All I did was pour some mix into some hot water." I told me.

"Well you can do that for me all the time because this is the best I've ever had it." I smiled up at him. "I might just have to kiss you now since I didn't get to earlier." I stood up on my toes and kissed him and he kissed me back. He gave me one last peck and put his now empty mug in my sink.

"I am going to get a quick shower. I will be back shortly." I nodded and watched him walk into my bathroom. I looked at the time on my microwave, it was 11:00. I sat down on my couch and placed my mug on the table next to it. I pulled my favorite blanket from off the floor and wrapped myself in it. I turned on the TV and started scrolling through Netflix. I knew it was late but I couldn't help but watch the second Thor movie. I was engrossed in the movie that I jumped when Oliver opened the door. He was wearing the same clothes as before only without the shirt. His abs were enough to distract me from the movie. I made room for him on the couch and when he sat down I curled up next to him.

"What are you watching? He asked.

"Have you seriously not seen Thor?" I asked him surprised.

"I was gone for 5 years, remember." He said.

"This has come out since then." I told him. "That excuse doesn't cut it."

"Well I've been busy, you know, being a vigilante and everything." He tryed to tell me but I wouldn't have it.

"I've done the same amount of vigilanteing as you and I have a full time job and I still managed to keep up with the MCU."

"MCU?" He asked.

"Marvel Cinematic Universe, duh." I said which made him laugh. "Well I have a new goal."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Get you to watch all the marvel movies before Ant-Man comes out." I said and he chuckled again.

"Okay," he said, "You win."

"Yeah, now be quite. I think we're coming up on a shirtless scene. Chris Hemsworth's abs are so much more attractive than yours," I joked.

"Hey!" he said.

"Than prove that yours are better and stand next to the TV." I continued.

"Are you kidding me?" He was laughing now.

"Hey, when you're pregnant girlfriend tell you to do something, you do it. It's a rule of life," I tried to say seriously but I was laughing to hard, but oliver obliged. Once there was a scene with Thor shirtless I paused the movie and he stood next to the TV.

"Happy?" He asked but he was smiling.

"Very," I told him then pretended to very intently compare the two but I was really just looking at Oliver. "It's a very close match up, I don't know if I can choose."

"Well then, will this tip the odds in my favor?" He asked and walked over to me, bent over and began kissing me. He was back on the couch and sometime during our makeout session, I paused for a second.

"Definitely! You are the clear winner." I said and went back to kissing him.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up I curled up next to oliver, who was lying in bed next to me.

"Morning," he said groggily.

"Good morning." I told him back.

"We half to get up soon." He told me.

"I know," I said but we probably stayed there for half an hour, just wrapped in each other's arms. The rest of the morning pretty much included packing up all my stuff while Oliver left to get his things. I called my landlord and told him I was leaving. Once all my stuff was packed into a couple suitcases Oliver had come back. He was in a silver convertible. He popped the trunk and loaded my bags in.

"How did you get this car?" I asked.

"I pulled in a few favors." He said.

"Where's my car?" I asked since he had taken it this morning.

"It's safe," he told me, "We can come back and get it if we need to." That was good enough for me and we drove out of Starling City, we continued to talk throughout the drive. We were driving by the coast.

"So, where are we going? I'm thinking a state that can annul a Nanda Parbat marriage." I told him, jokingly. He smiled and laughed a little.

"Can I say something strange?" I nodded and he continued, "I'm happy." And I think it was the first time I had ever heard him use those words.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I tried to make the chapter extra long for you guys. The next few chapters is probably going to be about their summer together and all that fluff. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been really busy with school and such. Right now I'm caught up with Arrow but no spoilers just in case someone hasn't had the chance to watch it yet. All I'm going to say is that I've been riding an emotional rollercoaster this season. Anyway I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Please follow favorite and review, I love hearing from you guys. See ya next time, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Felicity's pov**

"So, Coast city, that was the big plan to get away." I said to Oliver as we passed the sign.

"I was thinking we could stay here a couple weeks and decide from there." He told me.

"Sounds good!" I told him and we kept driving until we pulled into this cute little hotel. We got out of the car and Oliver talked with the man at the front desk. A couple minutes later he held a couple keys in his hands and we went up to the second floor to find our room.

"You can go in, I'll go get our bags," Oliver told me once we were right outside of the room. He gave me a key, kissed my head and left. I opened the door and found a beautiful room with a large bed covered in sky blue sheets, which looked very nice in contrast to the plain white walls,and at least 4 large pillows on each side of the bed. The room was spacious and included a couch, a coffee table, a mini fridge, a dresser and everything else you might find in a hotel room. In fact, the only difference than other hotel rooms seemed to be the very large flat screen TV. I sat down on the couch and decided to turn on the TV. I flipped to the news and automatically I saw Palmer Technology's with the entire top floor practically gone. I grabbed the remote and turned up the TV.

"- Palmer was the only one in the building at this time, everyone had actually been giving the week off due to undisclosed reasons but speculations say that somehow Palmer had come up with the cure for the bioweapon attack that took place just yesterday. I'm just hearing that there are no signs of Mr. Palmer and right now he is presumed dead, Starling City and the world has just lost a hero."

But the time Oliver was back in the room with our suitcases I was sobbing into a pillow. He ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Oliver asked worried and I cried into his strong shoulders.

"Ray- he's dead." I barely got out before another fit of sobs hit me. Ray had done a lot, sure, but he was one of my best friends and now he was gone.

"It's said that before Palmer died he left his company to his now former vice president, Miss Felicity Smoak. " I heard the news reporter said, and sure enough, my picture appeared on screen.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't you have to sign something in order to be the CEO of a fortune five-hundred company?" Oliver asked me looking at the screen puzzled.

"Of course, I would have had to sign a document transferring-" all of a sudden a thought popped in my head, well less of a thought and more of a memory.

 _"Well, while I'm waiting to do something for you could you do something for me? Will you sign here and here?"_

 _"So what's this?" I asked him._

 _"Not much, just some business stuff Ms. Vice President."_

"That son of a- how dare he! I hope he's rotting in whatever hell-" I started but Oliver cut me off, he had a worried look on his face.

"Woah Felicity, one second you were crying over his death and now you hope he's rotting in hell? You don't even believe in hell!" Oliver tried to calm me down but it wasn't working, angry tears fell down my face.

"I'm willing to believe in it if that's where he's at." I spat out.

"Felicity!" Oliver said in the way that he always does when he needs my full attention." Can you please tell me what happened. Hot tears still ran down my face but I steadied my breathing enough to tell him what happened.

" It was when you came back to starling but you know, as Darth Oliver, and-" I began.

"Darth Oliver?" He interrupted.

" Thea didn't tell you I called you that?" When he shook his head I shrugged but continued on with the story. " Anyways, I guess you had just kidnapped Lyla and I was still at Palmer Tech, Ray came to apologize about freaking out when he found out I was pregnant-"

"He freaked out at you?" I was interrupted once again by the Queen himself.

"Do you want me to finish the story or not?" I raised my voice at him, he nodded his head and pantomimed zipping his lips shut. "Good, well then, where was I? Oh yeah, so Ray apologized and asked what was wrong but then figured out it was 'Oliver related' so in other words,'no touchy subject' and-" Oliver laughed a little but kept his mouth mostly closed so I continued the story." Okay, point is, he told me to sign a paper, he said it was ' _just some business stuff'_ and I signed the paper and I didn't read it and he tricked me into being the CEO so yes, he deserves to rot in hell." I concluded and breathed in. I didn't realize how out of breath I was until I breathed in and realized I felt a bit light headed. Oliver raised his hand and I nodded.

"Permission to speak?" He asked, trying to contain his grin.

"Granted." I said as I wiped the tears off my face, talking to Oliver somehow made me feel a whole lot better about this whole situation.

"So you're pretty much saying that Ray tricked you into signing a paper that made you CEO of Palmer Tech. Correct?" Oliver asked trying to sound innocent.

"Did you not just listen to my story?" I said exasperated.

"I did, but you also babbled a lot, which I find adorable." He added the last part when I made a face at him.

"Do you know how hard it is to stay mad at you?" I asked him.

"Oh you know, I'm just too amazing," he said with a smile. So in response to his cockyness, I grabbed the couch cousin that I had formerly been crying on, and walked him in the head with it. "Hey!" He yelled playfully and retaliated by ticking me. Once we were both calmed down, just sitting on the couch with me. He leaned over and kissed me on the head. "I am truly sorry about what happened, I know we left to get away but I'm more than willing to go back for his funeral." Oliver told me.

"I appreciate that but no. We left the city to get away, and I'm afraid that if I go back, I might not be able to leave. Besides, I don't know if I could handle his funeral, I just need to process this on my own and in my own time." I said, leaning into Oliver's chest. I felt his breathing against my body and we stayed like this for another minute or two, until we were interrupted by my stomach growling.

"Your baby is hungry." I told him and he smiled.

"Which one?" He asked and then took turns pointing at my chest and then at my stomach,"You or you?"

"Both of us," I told him. "Do you think they have a Big Belly Burgers here?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't, last time I was here they had one." He told me, his hand still lingered on my stomach.

"When were you here last?" I asked him, not recalling anytime in the last 3 years him going to Coast City.

"5 years ago, I was here for a few months trying my first attempt at being a vigilante." He responded and his eyebrows kind of scrunched together.

"How did that work out for you?" I asked.

"Well let's just say that I didn't have you on my team, and besides, you only heard of a hooded vigilante at Starling City, not one here, if that tells you anything." Rather than press him for more answers of the 5 years he went through I changed the subject back to food.

"Well I'm in the mood for a giant hunk of greasy meat right now." I said and Oliver had to cover his mouth to contain his outburst of laughter before I realized how wrong that sounded. "That is definitely not what I meant to say, that isn't what I want, but that doesn't mean I never- I meant a burger, not anything else, I mean-" Oliver was still smiling.

"It's okay, I know what you meant." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. "I love you, so much Felicity." Oliver told me, but this was nothing like when Ray told that to me. This time I knew with absolute certainty, the feeling I had for Oliver.

"I love you too," I told him and we shared a long passionate kiss.

* * *

We sat in a booth of Big Belly Burger eating our food and just enjoying each other's company.

"You know, part of me never pictured myself as a dad. I mean, I've always wanted kids but I never saw myself being the kind of man I would want to be to raise kids." Oliver told me, he was looking at my stomach.

"I know the feeling, I kind of wanted to be married first but once everything happened, once I knew I was pregnant, everything just kind of changed for me." I told Oliver honestly.

"Are you scared?" He asked me. I ate another try before responding.

"Yeah, a little. I'm not just scared of what may happen to it." I said and rested my head on his shoulder. "What about you?"

"Yeah," he answered honestly, "But as long as I'm with you I'll be fine. You make me happy."

"You said happy two times today." I fiend surprise but I was actually really glad. "This must be a new record."

"But hey, if this had to happen, I'm glad it was with you." He said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." I said and remembered something important.

"What's the matter? You're crinkling your eyebrows like you do when something is wrong." He said and I thought it was so cute that he noticed that.

"I realized I haven't gone to the doctors yet. I mean I need to get vitamins and stuff." I told him. He breathed a small sigh of relief.

"We can make an appointment for when you want. I'm sure there is a good enough doctor here." He told me and I nodded.

"Well it's Thursday today, maybe tomorrow or Saturday? I think we will just have to see when they are open." I said and leaned in to him."I like this."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Just us together, no villain trying to kill us, no attack on the city, just us eating lunch and being together. " I told oliver and he smiled.

"I like it too, it's nice being out here with just you." He said to me.

"You know what, you should write poetry. " I said and he put his arms around me.

"I wouldn't know how to write poetry, besides, what would I write it about?" He asked me playing along.

"Oh it would be great like, 'two roads diverged in a wood on lian yu, and I took the one that made me into a bad*ss vigilante, I became someone else, I became something else.'" I made up on the spot. He laughed and he held me tighter. I felt his laugh reverberate through his chest on the back of my head.

"I think I'll leave the poetry writing to you," he said. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I promised I would catch you up on the MCU didn't I?" I said and he nodded.

"Where do we start?" He asked.

"Well, we could start with hulk but we don't need to because he's a different actor in avengers and everyone knows hulk- you do know hulk right?" I clarified.

"I know enough, he's a guy that gets angry and turns green and big." He told me and I clapped a little.

"Yes, you're not completely hopeless!" I said and he faked looking offended. "Anyways, the best place to start would be Iron-man one and two, then Thor one, then Captain America one, then Avengers one, then-"

"Wait, how many marvel movies are there?" Oliver asked cutting me off.

"A lot, but we can start with that." I said and he agreed. We stood up and we walked out to our car and began driving back to the hotel room. We drove in silence except for the radio playing softly in the background.

"Felicity," Oliver said with a serious voice and he kept his eyes on the road. "I haven't really been sure when to tell you this, but I figure I better get it out of the way sooner than later." For a moment I was worried but I figured it couldn't be too bad, and besides, we promised no secrets and he was taking steps to keep that promise.

"Whatever it is, I'll be understanding. You can trust me with anything." I told him with absolute sincerity.

"Well, you know how I use to be before the island." He told me and I nodded.

"Yeah of coarse. You partied, drank, slept with a whole lot of women, and got arrested." I spoke my thoughts out loud. "I'm sorry, that was harsh."

"No, you're exactly right, that was who I was. Well one of those women I slept with, well I was dating Laurel at the time and Tommy had got me to go to a party and I slept with this girl and- you know what,, you probably don't want those details now that you and I - "

"No who's the one that babbles?" I said jokingly.

"I'm sorry, it's just kind of awkward talking about that with my girlfriend and, well, you understand don't you?" he said and I finally understood why he found my babbling cute.

"Yes, I completely understand. From now on, we can acknowledge past relationships and not get jealous because of feelings that are long gone. Deal?" I suggested and he nodded.

"Deal, so long story short she had gotten pregnant from our one night stand, kind of like what happened to you except I was drunk and I was different than I am now and a few days later she had a miscarriage." He said in one long breath. I took a second to process it and smiled.

"Okay." I said.

"Wait you're not mad?" He took his eyes off the road to stare at me puzzlingly.

"Of course not, I'm actually surprised only one girl ended up pregnant from how you were before." I said completely honestly. "In fact, I wouldn't really care if the baby was born, our kid would just have an older sibling and we would work it out. I love you for you,and like you said once before to me, I'm glad for the experiences you had to go through because they shaped the person you are today, and you know how I feel about him." He stared dumbfounded at me until someone behind us honked their horn and we realised it was a green light and we began driving again.

"How was I so lucky to end up with you?" He asked me.

"I could ask you the exact same question." I told him, once we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Oliver pulled me in for a long kiss.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hoped you like that. I know it's nothing compared to last chapter but I felt like writing the next chapter. So as you may have noticed I haven't completely spoiled anything for season 4 but I may have hinted slightly at a couple things. Also I wanted to clarify that it's not that Felicity is heartless and forgot about Ray that quickly, it's just that she is so happy with Oliver, she almost can't remember her problems when she is with him. I know that has happened to me before,being with someone that makes me feel better almost instantly, but she still will be dealing with his death (cough cough cough DC legends of tomorrow trailer spoiled it for me cough cough cough), sorry, I just got a tickle in my throat. So yeah, there is going to be a few chapters of fluff before I dive into season 4 because I'm worried that I'll write something and it won't make sense with the show, like things dealing with Felicity's family and Oliver and the announcement he made at the end of episode 2 but that's all I'm saying, other than my reaction was the same as Digg's on episode 4 I believe. Well, that's all I have for today, please follow, favorite and review, and I realize I have been watching too many YouTube videos because I accidentally typed "like, comment and subscribe." *facepalm* Well see you guys later, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

So, it turns out that you actually have to look up a good doctor, and call them to make an appointment. Well it's not entirely my fault, Oliver and I just watched all the marvel movies, leading up to the first _avengers_ , and we started watching _Once Upon a Time_ , and then I made a joke about Oliver only being mostly dead and that if he was all dead that all I could have done would be to check his pockets for spare change. After he didn't get that reference we had to watch the _Princess Bride_ , then _Men in Tights_ , which led to _Robin Hood_ , which led to having a Disney movie marathon. So to sum up, we basically did nothing but Netflix and Chill all week and ate big belly burger. It was Wednesday today, which meant i was exactly 6 weeks along. If I looked closely in the mirror I could see a small bump beginning to protrude, although, I wasn't sure how much was actually my baby, and what was a week's worth of big belly burger.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Oliver walked over to me. I was sitting on the bed with my laptop in hand. He was shirtless and was covered in sweat from working out just a minute ago. He sat down next to me and leaned my head onto his chest.

" I'm trying to find a good doctor. How is it that I could probably hack into the white house's cameras and tell you exactly what the president is doing right now, but I can't find a good doctor in Coast City?" I asked him and he smiled. He grabbed my laptop and looked through the list.

"What about this one?" He asked and described it to me.

"No, reviewers said that he was a total creep. All doctors in coast city are bad, I've looked at all the reviews."

"What about this?" Oliver asked and began reading. "A Dr. Kaitlyn Smart, her clinic is in Ivytown, she has a high rating and I'm not seeing any low reviews." He told me and I took my laptop back and began looking through the website. Everything seemed to be good, and Ivytown wasn't to far away. It wasn't on the coast like Starling, Central, or Coast city but it was a cute little town that was probably nicer than Central city, even before the metahumans.

"We can check her out," I sighed. "Besides, she shares the name of Caitlin Snow at Star Labs. That gives her a little credibility. "

"You trust her based solely on her name?" Oliver laughed a little.

"Hey," I picked his shoulder lightly, "Names mean a lot. For example, Ollie was a playboy who partied and got drunk and slept with a whole lot of women. That's why I don't call you Ollie. Oliver, well he's super strong, and handsome, and brave and the man I love." He looked and me and smiled before landing a kiss on my lips. He was about to pull away but I put my hand on the back of his head.

"Research can wait." I told him through a kiss and closed my laptop with my freehand. I crawled on top of him and we kept kissing.

* * *

A few hours later we pulled into a small clinic. There was actually more rooms than I expected. Nurses were bustling in and out of different rooms holding clipboards and such. Oliver and I walked over to the front desk and talked to the receptionist.

"We're here to see a Dr. Smart." I said.

"Name?" the women asked flatly.

" Felicity Smoak." She typed something into the computer then handed me a clipboard and pen.

"Please fill out this paperwork, Dr. Smart will be with you shortly." I took the clipboard and sat down on the long brown couch. The clinic was well lit with all of the furniture and walls being some shade of brown or yellow. It was very light a gave a warm feeling. I filled out the form and Oliver handed it in for me. My knee began tapping with anxiety.

"Nervous?" Oliver asked, sitting back down and clasping my hands in his.

"Yeah," I answered honestly. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I mean, this is the very first time i'm going to see our baby."

"Well, both of our first times. Well, I had a quick check up just to confirm that I was indeed pregnant but that it. I haven't ever seen it yet."

"Felicity Smoak." I heard my name being called. I turned and saw a tall woman with flowing brown hair. She was thin but not unhealthy and she wore white scrubs. Oliver and I stood up and walked over to the lady. And she shook our hands. "I'm Dr. Smart but feel free to call me Kaitlyn." She said.

"I'm Felicity and this is my boyfriend, Oliver."

"Queen right?" She asked and he nodded. "I watch the news quite a bit. You'd be surprised about how much you're talked about. From your miraculous survival to being accused of being the vigilante."

"Believe me, I know." Oliver said. It wasn't unfriendly but more uncomfortable. She motioned for us to follow her and we did into a pale yellow room that had a hospital bed and a large ultrasound machine.

"Here, if you would change into this, we can begin. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said as she handed me hospital robes then walked out the door. I began changing and handed my clothes to Oliver who took them and folded them neatly and put them on a chair. I replaced my blue dress with an old hospital robe and sat on the bed. Oliver sat on the chair next to the bed and clasped my hand. We sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, just a peaceful silence as Oliver rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. He stood up slightly and left a lingering kiss on my forehead, as if he could feel the nerves emulating from my body. _What if the baby isn't okay? What if I've done something wrong?_ Thoughts kept buzzing through my head but Oliver's gaze calmed me down.

"Everything will be alright." Oliver reassured me and I nodded. Just then Doctor Smart returned to the room.

"Let's get started then." She said and flipped a switch on the machine, put on her glove and grabbed a tube. "If you could lay down and raise you shirt for me." She said as a statement, not a question. With another glance at Oliver I followed her orders. She said yes a cold gel on my stomach and it made me shiver a little. Kaitlyn took the wand and spread the gel across my stomach. A picture appeared on the screen. It mostly just looked like what happened when you were on the wrong input on a TV but then the image cleared and revealed small white looking things in a sea of darkness. Smart moved the wand a little and smiled as she looked up on the screen. I glanced at Oliver who seemed to be completely absorbed with the picture on the screen.

"Congratulations!" Kaitlyn said and she looked at me. I was confused, I mean, I already new I was pregnant. I looked at Oliver and his face mirrored what I thought mine might look like, utterly confused. We locked eyes and he shrugged with a slight confused smile. I looked back at the doctor and gave her a confused look.

"Congratulations!" She said again, "You're having twins!" the confused look fell from both mine and Oliver's faces. I was waiting, almost daring her to start laughing and say that it was all just a joke. She was still smiling but there was no sign that she was pranking us. Slowly Oliver's face turned into a grin. I was completely dumfounded.

" _Twins?_ " I said in a small voice. Not only was I pregnant, but I had two mini vigilante baby's in me.

"Yes," she said patiently. "Would you like to hear their heartbeats?"

"Can we?" Oliver asked, still grinning at the two tiny white pictures on the screen. Kaitlyn nodded and flipped a switch and the room was filled with two clear and distinctive repetitive sounds. It almost sounded like wings flapping and super fast speeds. I was filled with emotion, I know it sounds super cliché and stupid but I felt like bursting tears of joy at the sound of my baby's heartbeats. Oliver had a wicked grin on his face.

"We made that?" I said and again, I felt super cliché but it was my exact feeling.

We were back in our hotel room and I had a bag of prenatal vitamins I was sorting out when Oliver came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my head. I could definitely get use to this.

"Me too," he said and I turned my head and looked up at him, wondering when he got the ability to read minds."you said that out loud. " he clarified.

"Well at least it was just that, like I didn't say anything super embarrassing." I sighed a little and he squeezed me in his arms reassuringly and I turned so I was facing him though still wrapped in his arms.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner tonight? I'm fine with big belly burger if you want but it does get a little tiring." He said and I thought about it for a second.

"You're right," I told him and smiled," I feel like burger king instead." I said and we both laughed a little.

"If you're sure but I don't think that there is much of a difference." He said.

"I know, I was joking. How about we go somewhere fancy tonight. Not too fancy, but not a burger joint." I thought about it but I couldn't come up with one.

"Well what type of food do you want? There's Chinese, Mexican, Italian-"

"Italian," I cut him off." I'm definitely in the mood for spaghetti. "

"Italian it is," he said and we walked back out the door and to the car. We weren't even in the car for 5 minutes until we pulled into this cute little Italian diner.

We got seats immediately which surprised me because of what time it was, about 8 so I figured it would be full. It wasn't overly crowded but there were quite a few people there in a lot of various sizes groups. We ended up in a small booth in which we sat next to each other. I know most people like to sit across from each other when eating out together but there was something about having him next to me that I couldn't explain but I loved it. It wasn't formal or weird, it was just comfortable, a feeling I had been getting a lot recently when I was near him.

"I like Ivytown." I told Oliver flatly." I don't know what it is about it, but I just have this feeling about Ivytown, like that's where we should be."

"Yeah, I really like it to. You know what, I'll start looking at a place to stay there." He said.

"I'd like that. I've always wanted a little home, there are a lot of those there." I said almost dreamily.

"Huh, I guess we do need a bigger place with two babies on the way." Oliver said and smiled a little. It was the same smile he had when he was looking at the screen and seeing our children for the first time.

"Don't remind me, now I get to look forward to being twice as fat now." I said jokingly.

"Felicity, you look fine. Besides, this is a happy surprise, and hey. At least we know that we're having twins now rather than it being a complete shock later. We can prepare for it better." I nodded and he put his arm around me.

"Yep," I said, "this is definitely the happiest punch in the face I've ever gotten." Oliver busted out laughing and it made me smile. I loved to see Oliver happy and smiling, it was a whole lot better than him brooding all the time. He reached his hand out and stopped just before my belly, he looked to me for permission and I nodded. He put his hand over my stomach and relf the round bump that held our children. He was grinning

* * *

I had been asleep but I was woken up with the need to use the bathroom, I opened my eyes and I was surprised to see the lamp was on, I thought oliver had turned it off, I looked down and saw Oliver talking to my belly, he didn't know I was awake yet.

"- and then Yao Fei shot me in the shoulder with his bow and arrow. When I woke up I was in his cave, I had an arrow in my shoulder and I didn't know where I was, then Yao Fei grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of my arm. That was the first time I experienced really bad physical pain." I shifted slightly by accident and Oliver looked up to my face, he looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He said.

"You didn't wake me up, my bladder did." I told him groggily, "Besides, I think it was adorable how you were talking to them."

"You mean that isn't weird?"

"It's normal," I told him, "I talked to them too, it happened more often when we were alone, but I guess you don't really have that option since they are inside me and you can't talk to them without me hear and-" he interrupted me with a kiss on my lips, which was definitely an effective way of getting me to shut up. When I took a breath I said, "It's not nice to interrupt," and then went back to kissing him.

* * *

 **I hope you liked that chapter, sorry that it took so long to write. I've just been writing a little bit here and there while I've got the time. Im going to be honest with you here, i dont think it would take a few hours to get to Ivytown, use your imagination of what they might have done. Lets just say that this is a t rated story and there are plenty of other fanfics that are very descriptive if you feel the need to read it, it probably would not be rated t though. Unfortunately I can't continue to the next chapter without giving some season 4 spoilers. I won't go all the way to the latest episode but i need to start bringing in season 4 now and stuff about the big bad and his minions, so I won't go as far to spoil anything past episode 1 yet but I had to resist a couple jokes in here because I didn't give you any kind of spoiler warning. If you already know who the "big bad" is, what his followers are called, and how Felicity may be involved with it during the summer break then you're fine, so basically if you have watched 4x01. Thank you so much for reading and being patient with me. Please like comment and review and I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning, there are spoilers from 4x01 starting in this chapter. If you are not caught up and want the full experience of watching it for yourself, turn back now. If you are caught up or don't care, you may proceed.**

* * *

It's been 4 weeks since I had my first ultrasound and we found out we were having twins. Since then we began renting a house in Ivytown, I've started working as a CEO from home and we've been living in complete bliss. I was in a video chat with the board of directors when Oliver walked into the small office. We were still getting settled in, luckily the house came furnished with mostly everything except a dining table, which was suppose to arrive today.

"The table is here." Oliver said poking his head in. "I'm so sorry to interrupt."

"That's okay, tell me if you need any help," I told him. Oliver shook his head and kissed my forehead and walked out again.

"I don't think you could do much help quite yet," he said and winked before closing the door.

"I'm sorry about that. Where were we?" I asked.

"Well, we were discussing the issues with finances." Said one man sitting at the front of the table." We didn't know you were in a relationship with Mr. Queen."

"On yeah, well, we're definitely together. What does that have anything to do with the finances?" I asked them. They seemed uncomfortable but the man spoke again.

"Well, Mr. Queen has been known to spend a lot of money from his family's company we are worried that he might take advantage over you being the CEO of what was once Queen Consolidated."

"That was over 8 years ago," I told them. "He's a changed man, besides, you don't have control over my love life. Technically, I'm your boss, not the other way around. You guys can't control who I can and cannot have a relationship with." They nodded and all became quiet. "I have some work to do. You can continue to discuss how we might solve our financial issues. Message me when you have an answer." I closed my tablet and ended the conference call. I could definitely say that being the boss was a whole lot different than being just an IT girl or an assistant. Even different than being a vice president, being CEO was a lot more work.

"Oliver," I called, "Can you come help me up?" Oliver walked into our little office and picked me up bridal style. "Not exactly what I meant but this will work too."

"Well, we wouldn't want you puking all over the floor, now would we." He said semi mockingly.

"You're the one who did this to me," I said, pointing at my now visible belly. It was more prominent now that I was wearing a tank top but my lower abdomen was definitely swollen.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He said and set me on the green sofa. The dining table was upside down on the floor, only two legs were attached to it.

"You know, we should have bought a premade table. Not the one from IKEA." I said looking over at his work.

"I spent 5 years living in hell, I hardly doubt an IKEA table will be the death of me." He said and kneeled back down, examining his work and then began attaching another leg.

"I'm a CEO now, were practically rolling in money, I'm sure we could pay someone to put it together for us." I continued. I knew he could put it together no problem but I just felt the need to tease him. I could see that he caught on to my little game.

"Well," he stood up and put both hands on my shoulders, he wore a smile I had loved since the day I first saw it, "How else could I show that I'm worthy of being a dad if I can't put a table together?" He asked and we started passionately kissing. A wave of nausea hit and I pushed him aside and ran to the bathroom. I nearly got the toilet open before I started puking. Oliver rushed in right behind me and held my hair back for me with one hand, and rubbed my back with his other. _This,_ I thought in my head, _this is the way you show you're worthy of being a dad._ Once I stopped puking for a few minutes Oliver stood up.

"I'm going to run to the store and get some ginger ale and a couple other things that might help with the nausea," he said and kissed the back of my head. "I love you."

"Love you too!" I called after him. A few seconds later I heard our garage door closing. I stood up and walked to the office, picked up my tablet, and walked to Oliver's and my bedroom and played down. It had been weeks since I've done any hacking and I must admit, I missed it. So just for fun I started working on hacking into the government's computers, because why not. Isn't that what all expecting moms do, hack into things and try not to get caught. It was too easy BTW, they should really update their security. My phone started buzzing and I looked at it, it was Laurel. Something must be up for Laurel to be calling me.

"Hey," I said answering the phone.

"Felicity," I head Laurel's voice say, "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, Oliver is at the store, why?" I asked, wondering why she wanted to speak to me alone.

"Well, I had the feeling Ollie wouldn't really appreciate this but I need your help,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"There have been these people, these ghosts here in Starling, Star City. They are malicious, mean and-"

"Scary? Their sneer could curdle dairy?" I suggested, quoting the song from tangled.

"Actually, what I was going to say was they kill themselves before letting themselves be captured. They are there one minute, gone the next." She said seriously. Sheesh, she didn't know how to take a joke.

"So you want me to find out what exactly?" I asked.

"Anything you can. Where they are, who they work for. Anything." She said and I opened my tablet.

"Of course, I'll start working on it." I said, then asked, "So, how are you? How's the team? I really miss you guys."

"We're alright," Laurel sighed, "Digg is still holding a grudge and Thea, well, she has been dealing with some things. It's really not my place to say. But yeah, it's a lot different with you guys gone. People are noticing the Arrow is gone, well, let's just say we all miss you guys. How's everything with you?"

"Great actually. I do miss it though, I miss it though, the action. Yeah but it has been nice, living all domestic and such. We started renting a house here in Ivytown, maybe you should come by sometime." I said.

"Yeah, maybe. So how are you holding up, with the baby and all. You must be what, 10 weeks now?"

"Yep, 10 weeks. Yeah they are keeping me busy." I told her.

"They? 'They' as in the form of saying the person since you don't know their gender, or 'they' as in multiple? " she asked and I laughed a little.

"They as in multiple, we're having twins." I heard a gasp on the other side of the line.

"Twins," she said.

"Yeah, believe me I know. But they've been giving me hell. I've been almost non stop puking yesterday and today. I got a conference call in and this but other then that, most of my time has been spent in front of a toilet."

"I'm sorry, I'll have to tell the others. And Felicity, thank you so much for helping with the ghosts issue." Laurel said. I heard the door close in the other room, indicating Oliver had returned.

"With a name that creative you'd think Cisco would have thought it." I heard her laugh on the other line. "Well, Oliver is home, I better get going."

"See you later, it was really nice talking to you." She said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," laurel finished and the line went dead. Oliver walked in with a glass of ginger ale and a grocery bag.

"Hey, are you okay." He said and came over and kissed my head.

"I'm fine," I told him. "I just got off the phone with Laurel."

"Really, what did she call about?" He asked handing me the glass and laying on the bed next to me.

"She was just checking up on us, seeing how we were doing." I told him, which was partly true.

"Oh, hey Felicity, I was thinking, do you want to travel? I mean maybe not right now with your morning sickness but, sometime in the near future." Oliver explained.

"Where would we go?" I asked and took a sip.

"Wherever in the world you want." I said in his "Ollie" voice.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I know we're just getting settled but I really like that idea." I told him.

"We're would you want to go?" He asked me.

"I've always wanted to see the world, like Italy, Greece, Thailand, France. I don't know, I've basically wanted to go everywhere but I never had enough time or money." I said honestly and took a big drink of ginger ale and my nausea almost completely subsided.

"Well, you do now, have enough time and money that is." He said and scotted closer to me on the bed and put his arm around my back. "We could see the world."

"Shining, shimmering, splended?" I asked jokingly, seriously Disney songs were just stuck in my head. Oliver laughed a little.

"Sure," he said, "Though it would be on a plane rather than a magic carpet."

"Dang it." I said and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Do I tell you enough how remarkable you are Felicity?" Oliver asked and kissed my forehead.

"I could stand to hear it more often." I told him back. "You know what, the vacation idea sounds perfect, I want to go asap."

"Really?"

"Heck yeah, I mean, I have work but I've been doing it all online. We don't really have any commitment here." And just to seemingly contradict me, the doorbell rang. Oliver got up and walked out of the room and I decided to follow. Oliver had the door open when I walked past the corner of the wall and I walked to him and stood beside him. His arm naturally fell to my waist.

"Hi," there was a woman seemingly in her thirties with long brown hair. She was holding a plate that was covered with tin foil. Next to her stood a man that seemed close to her age, they were obviously together, if not married. "I'm Laura Hoffman and this is my husband Adam," the woman said. "We just wanted to stop by and say hello to our new neighbors!" She said really cheerfully. I almost think she is too cheerful.

"I'm Oliver, and this is my girlfriend Felicity. " Oliver said politely and removed his arm from my waist to shake their hands. I shook each of their hands also.

"You have a firm grip." Adam told Oliver. Oliver smiled and laughed a little.

"Well, my mother practically put me through lessons on manner, I guess that was the one thing that stuck." I rolled my eyes a little. Of course Moira would have put Oliver through lessons on manners.

"So what do you do? Rather, where do you work." Adam asked, the question was directed at Oliver.

"I'm currently unemployed, but Felicity makes enough for the both of us." He said, grabbing my left hand with his right.

"So what's your job?" Laura asked, still smiling.

"I'm the CEO of Palmer Technology's. Which is kind of funny since I sort of took over Oliver's old job." They seemed a little shocked but nodded. "Ray Palmer bought out Queen Consolidated, which was Oliver's families company, so he use to be CEO and I worked as his assistant, then ray made me his Vice President, so when he died the company fell to me." I explained, and tried not to kick myself for telling to strangers my life story basically. Well, my work life story that is, whole life story would be another thing altogether.

"I'm sorry for your loss. We're you and Mr. Palmer close?" Laura asked. I know she was just trying to be friendly but it felt like she was reopening a wound that hadn't finished healing yet.

"We were good friends, but I'm okay," I lied. Talking about Ray hurt so I tried to change the subject. "So where do you work?" I asked Adam.

It was almost an hour later before Laura finally handed us the plate and we closed our door.

"Being social is exhausting, I am now reminded of why I first found a job in an IT department, computers instead of humans." Oliver smiled and gave me a peck on the head.

"Believe me, I understand. Human interaction, ugh." I pushed him a little.

"You are making fun of me." I stated and he made a sign with his fingers that I interpreted as "maybe a little bit."

"Well then I get all of the…" I took the tin foil of the plate. "Chocolate chip cookies! Never mind, human interaction is okay if there are cookies involved."

"I didn't know you liked cookies so much," Oliver said as I took a big bite out of one. I thought about it for a second.

"I don't, well I haven't ever. I mean I like cookies but this is the first time I've actually really really want them." I said and took another bite. I walked over to the kitchen and put the plate down. Oliver grabbed a cookie for himself and took a bite.

"I could try this." He said and I cocked my head confused.

"You are trying it, I mean you took a bite." I told him.

"On, I meant making cookies. I mean how hard can it be?" I swallowed my bite as he said it.

"Last time I tried to make cookies I almost burned my kitchen down, I cannot cook." I told him honestly.

"Then maybe I'll have to learn, I mean, I've cooked over a fire before but I've never really tried cooking. Besides, I don't think we should live completely off fast food."

"It's not all fast food," I said, "Remember we went to that italian restaurant once." He laughed a little and kissed me.

"Exactly my point." He said and went back to kissing me.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading. I know, not big spoilers but it did talk about ghosts and give Oliver the idea about cooking. Hey, any of my fellow demigods out there, do you think Felicity would be a child of Athena, Hephaestus or Hermes. Athena because she is super smart and has the blond hair and grayish eyes, Hephaestus because she gets along better with machines than people, or Hermes because he invented the internet, if you're not apart of the Percy Jackson fandom, I'm sorry that you won't understand that. I have not seen the crossover episodes yet of flarrow so don't spoil anything. Also thank you for pointing out that I spelled Yao Fei wrong, I'll go back and fix that. I know I was going to say something else but I forgot, but demigods, don't forget to comment who you think Felicity's godly parent would be if she was a demigod. Other than that, thanks again for reading, don't forget to follow favorite and review. I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Positano Italy was the most beautiful place I had ever seen, there were dozens of cute little houses scattered all around. I wished that I could take in every second and capture it as a picture. The view from the little hotel room we had was phenomenal. I could spend our entire week here just looking and be absolutely satisfied with my stay, unfortunately, it was our last day here and I still had work to do, and my baby-daddy here with me, so that was a distraction in and of itself. Honestly, I didn't know what I should call Oliver, yes he's my boyfriend but that seemed like to informal of a word, it was too casual for what we are. We had been through three terrorist attacks together, we loved each other indescribably, we have two children on the way, and we were both vigilantes together. He is my everything, boyfriend just doesn't quite cut it. Not that "babby-daddy" really fit either.

"What are you working on?" Oliver asks, wrapping his arms around my body.

"Well I'm suppose to be working on a way to save palmer technologies from going bankrupt but I got distracted by looking up the meaning of names." I answered completely honestly, pushing the keyboard away from myself slightly.

"Names for the babies I'm guessing," Oliver said.

"Yep," I said, popping the p'.

"What names were you looking up? I know you are the mother and all but I would like to help pick out the names of my children." he said, pulling up a chair next to me.

"Of course you can, I was just looking up meanings." I told him and motioned to the screen. "I have always liked the name Owen, and it means ' well born or noble' which I think goes well with Queen."

"I like that, what other names have you come up with?" he said and I opened the next tab, revealing the name of Thomas. "Tommy?" Oliver said in a smaller voice.

"Yeah," I said and nodded, "He was your best friend, besides, the name Thomas means 'twin' and that was just too perfect to pass up." Oliver laughed a little.

"It's like it was fate." he said and I nodded and smiled.

"Funny you should say that," I said, opening my next tab, "Because the name Moira actually means 'fate and destiny.'" Oliver turned his head and looked at me.

"You know that you don't have to, you didn't even like my mother." Oliver said and clasped his hand in mine.

"You make a point but I really like this name, if one of them is a girl, I want her to be named Moira," I said, "Besides, if we want to we can give her the nickname Maya, which means love."

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?" Oliver said with a smile and I pouted a little.

"No," I told him, "If they are two girls than I have no idea what to name the second girl." Oliver nodded, thought about it for a second, and took control over my computer. he opened a new tab and searched, meaning of the name Megan.

"Well look at this, Megan means pearl, and besides, I think that middle name of yours is better for a little girl than Hacker." he said jokingly.

"Hey, you can't judge me for what I say when I'm babbling, I have no control over what comes out of my mouth." I said, but I was touched that he wanted to name one of our kids after me.

"You chose two names that have to do with me and people who were in my life, the least I can do is want to name a kid your middle name." he told me.

"I said that last part out loud didn't I?" I asked.

"Yep, which is kind of funny considering how you were just saying you couldn't control what can and cannot say." he said, leaned over and kissed my forehead. That kiss turned into passionate kissing, we would have kept going if it weren't for a knock on the door.

"Room service," a woman's voice with a heavy Italian accent came from behind the door.

"Come in," Oliver called out and cleared his throat. "Hey, I'm going to go check us out of the hotel. I'll be back in a bit." he kissed my head and walked out the door, and in came an elderly Italian woman. She nodded at me and saw my belly poking through my tight t-shirt.

"How far along are you?" she asked me in a kind voice.

"I'm 12 weeks, I just have a bigger belly than other women at this stage," I told her and she shook her head.

"There is nothing wrong with that, that just means the baby will be really healthy. Yeah, babies are a lot of fun. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, that means a lot." I told her and with that she walked into the bathroom to start cleaning it. I turned back to my computer and started working again but just then my phone beeped. I checked and there was a text message from Laurel.

We need your help, please tell me you are near a computer.

I quickly texted back that I was and turned on my bluetooth headset and changed my screen to a map of Starling, well I guess it's Star City now.

"Hey," Laurel said and I heard gunshots in the background.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, just a couple of ghosts." Laurel and I heard the sound of more fighting.

"That doesn't sound like vaporized spirits," I told her and Thea laughed.

"What, three months away having sex on the beach with Ollie made you forget the sounds of gunshots?" Thea said.

"I didn't know that this was an open line, But actually, we're in Italy, not on the beach. Not that you should want to know about your brothers sex life." I said sternly, but in somewhat of a whisper. I didn't want the maid in the other room to hear.

"Wow Felicity, your motherly voice is already coming out, but you're right, I really don't want to know about what Ollie is doing, or rather who." Thea said.

"Oh my gosh, you're worse than me. And you already know." I said embarrassed slightly.

"You're right, it's obviously you. But hey, last I thought, you had decided to crash in Ivy town, not Italy."

"Speedy, cut the crap," Laurel said.

"Red Arrow, how many times do I have to say it?" Thea asked exasperated.

"As many times as it takes you to realize that we aren't calling you that." Laurel said."Felicity, a car full of ghosts got away, can you check to see if there are any signs of them?" Laurel asked and started interrogating a ghost.

"I'm on it," I said and started checking street cameras for any sign of disturbance. Almost immediately I saw a black van zooming across a street and I reported the location.

"I'm on it," Dig said from the other line.

"Diggle, you were listening too! This day just gets better and better," I said sarcastically.

"It's nice to hear your voice again Felicity." he said and i heard the sound of an engine roaring and on the camera feed, I saw a black man in a helmet on a motorcycle chasing after the ghosts.

"No way," I said astonished, " You have a uniform." Digg scoffed a little.

"It's just a helmet." he said.

"Still," I said, "I just never thought I'd see the day John Diggle looks like a real vigilante."

"Well, I have to conceal my identity somehow, I wouldn't want some bad-guy finding out who I am and using my wife or daughter as bait." he growled. He obviously still held that grudge against Oliver.

"Digg!" Laurel said, "It's bad enough saying stuff like that in front of his sister, but Felicity. John, she did nothing wrong."

"It's okay, I'm a big girl, I can take it." I said.

"No Felicity, that was uncalled for, I'm sorry." he apologized.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I told Diggle.

"Crap," I heard Digg say, " I lost them. Felicity-"

"I'm already on it." I said. Just then, Oliver walked in. I quickly shut my Laptop and looked up at him. "Hi Oliver, are we all ready then?" I asked, but more as a sign to the team that Oliver was back. I heard a series of curse words coming from the earpiece.

"Yep, we are all ready to go, just as soon as you are." He said and picked up our packed suitcases.

"You go get a car, I'll be down in a minute. I have to finish something up, I have something figured out and if I stop now it will be lost for good." It wasn't exactly a lie, but I still felt bad for not telling Oliver the truth.

"Okay, but don't take too long or we will miss our boat." He said and walked out with our luggage. I ran straight back to my laptop and frantically searched for the ghosts car.

"Guys, it's gone, I can't find the car anywhere." I said, all the adrenaline lost from my body. "Did you guys get anything helpful?"

"No, just a bunch of suicidal and disappearing ghosts." Laurel said exhausted.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have helped more." I said. The maid walked out of the bathroom and started cleaning the kitchen area.

"It's not your fault Ollie came waltzing in." Thea said with just a touch of anger in her voice. "Enjoy wherever you go next."

"Thanks, when I get time I'll try triangulating where they might be coming from. Email me all the places you know they have attacked and leave it up to me." I told the gang.

"Thanks Felicity, I'll get on that. But you have to go or you will miss your boat." Laurel said and panic filled my body.

"Oh no, I forgot, the boat. I got to go. Bye" I said and hung up the phone. I rushed to put my laptop in its case. I put on my shoes, grabbed my laptop and phone and darted out the door. "Thank you," I half yelled at the maid and she nodded. I bolted to the elevator and rushed outside almost running into Oliver.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you. Is everything alright?" He asked me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"No, I'm late. You are the late one not me!" I said and he laughed.

"It's okay, but the boat is already gone. The next one will be here in two hours, it's not the end of the world." He told me smiling.

"I'm sorry," I tried to apologize but he shook his head.

"Like I said, It's alright. Now we can grab a quick bite to eat before we go."

"Okay," I said grudgingly, "I am hungry. Do you think they have Big Belly Burger in Positano?" Oliver laughed.

"We are halfway across the world and you want Big Belly Burger? We can look but I can't guarantee we will find one." He said and kissed my forehead.

As hard as we looked we couldn't find my favorite chain restaurant, so we settled with real Italian food. It was really good, But I was craving fries and a chocolate shake. After eating we did a bit of sightseeing, Looking at all the beautiful places, and soon we made our way to the docks where a large ship awaited our arrival. The boat was magnificent, I almost felt like I was boarding a pirate's ship.

"We better be careful," I whispered to Oliver. "I wouldn't be surprised if Jack Sparrow came to commandeer this ship."

"I don't know about that, but we better make sure that they aren't testing a super drug in the basement." Oliver said playfully and I smiled back at him. I was happy to see that he finally felt okay enough to start talking, and even joking about the things that had happened to him. I know those things were horrific but he felt comfortable enough to talk about it with me, that made me glad.

We took two seats next to each other, and I lied down on his lap. I was asleep before the boat even started moving.

* * *

 **Oliver's POV**

As soon as I was sure that Felicity was fast asleep, I pulled out my cell phone. I checked once again to make certain that she was dead asleep before dialing my sisters phone number. After a couple of rings, she answered.

"Hi Ollie! What's up?" Thea asked, in her tone I could hear a bit of suspicion mixed with her surprise. What she would be suspicious about, I had no idea.

"Hey Thea, I have a favor to ask you." I said.

"Shoot."

"Do you have Mom's old stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She said confused.

"Well," I paused for a second, trying to word this just right, "I was wondering if you could find her wedding ring for me, the first one, not Walters."

"Why would you- Oh, Oh! You're going to- oh my gosh, You are going to propose!"

"Yes, now shut up, you are going to wake up Felicity!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm not only going to be an aunt, but I'll get a sister!" She said excitedly.

"Yes, that kind of goes along with the whole proposal thing. Getting married, You getting a sister-in-law. But you have to be quiet about this. You can not tell anyone, not Laurel, not Diggle, no one. Do you understand, I want this to be a complete surprise.'

"I understand Ollie, I'm not 10. I'll start looking for it and I'll text you when I've found it."

"Thank you so much Thea, it means the world to me. I'll call you later okay,"

"Okay Ollie, oh my gosh I'm so excited. See ya" She said and hung up the phone. Felicity began to stir on my lap.

"What was that?" She asked groggily.

"I was just talking to Thea, Nothing to worry about, you can go back to sleep." I said and she nodded. Within seconds she passed out again and I smiled down at her. She made me so happy, I couldn't even put it into words. I started rubbing Felicity's protruding belly. I was so excited to have kids, I had always wanted a family of my own, and now that wish was coming true. I could see myself with no other person but her. She is my everything, And I will never let anything happen to her.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, I'm so happy to see how much of you like my story, it's so crazy. One comment I have been getting is that I have quite a lot of errors. I have written this whole story on my tablet and it likes to auto correct me a lot. I got a keyboard now to keep it from doing that so that should help quite a bit. I will also make sure to go over my chapters a couple of times just to make sure it is correct. Also I am caught up on arrow and i loved the last episode, Even though a lot of people are nervous i'm okay, I feel that all the characters are indeed safe for now but that is all I'm going to say. Also that is my opinion, so if i'm wrong, I'm sorry. Anyway, don't forget to follow, favorite and review. I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Remember what I had said about Italy? Yeah, I think Bangkok might be better. They are two very different places, each having its own unique beauty. We explored magnificent temples and palaces. We have been here since Saturday, and today's Wednesday, our last day here. Also, today is the day I'm officially 13 weeks pregnant."

"Really," Thea said sarcastically through the earpiece,"I thought today was Thursday. also, didn't really need an exact date of when you guys did it."

"Shut up Thea, as I was saying yesterday we had laab moo for dinner, which probably wasn't the best idea. That's why I've been feeling sick, and we haven't even gotten on the plane yet." I was sitting on the bathroom floor trying not to throw up and Oliver was in the bedroom packing up for our flight to Bali.

"Felicity, are you okay? You have been in there for a while." Oliver called outside of the door. It was 2:00, which meant that I had been in here for an hour, I could see why Oliver's worried.

"I'm okay, I'll be out in a minute." I called and then puked into the toilet. "Maybe 2 minutes."

"Eww Felicity, think you could move the headset away from your mouth next time you barf?" Thea chided me through the earpiece.

"Shut up Thea," I breathed quietly, not wanting Oliver to suspect anything. Honestly I'm pretty surprised I haven't accidently babbled out my secret about helping the team to him yet. I can't believe I was this lucky so far.

"Okay, do I need to reschedule the flight?" Oliver asked worriedly,"If you aren't feeling up to it we can stay here for another day."

"No, you don't need to do that. If I'm going to be sick it's better to get it all over in one day." I said and threw up again.

"Seeing as how we are supposed to be leaving in thirty minutes, I think I should try to reschedule it to be at least later today." He called back.

"That would be a good idea." I told him and looked back on my screen. I was trying to find the similarities between all the places the ghosts have hit but I couldn't.

"Hey, at least you have another few minutes to help." Thea said. I was on the phone with just her, there was no fighting going on but that's not to say that this wasn't urgent. The Ghosts had been hitting seemingly random places almost at a regular schedule of once a week. The deadline was approaching of when they might make their next move. All of a sudden something clicked.

"Thea, since the ghosts have been attacking, How has the city been doing." I asked her

"Not well," she answered honestly."More and more people seem to be leaving every day. We don't have a mayor, since Mom, and Blood, and even the most recent one have all ended up the same way, no one wants to run. The city seems to be dying, slowly but surely."

"What if that's just it. What if their goal is not to just be criminals, but to destroy the city."

"I think you might just be onto something there Felicity." Thea admonished, then a knock at the door interrupted me.

"There isn't another flight today, so if we want to go we have to leave now." Oliver said from behind the door.

"Okay, I'm coming."I said and I closed my tablet. As I flushed the toilet I whispered to Thea that I would call her once I had landed and hung up the phone. I got up off the floor and washed my hands. Then I unlocked the door and was immediately caught in the embrace of Oliver.

"Are you sure you are okay? If we need to-"

"Like I said, I want to get it over with. Lets just go." I told him and we walked out of the hotel room together. Oliver insisted on carrying all the stuff by himself. We took a taxi to the airport and got on the plane just in time. They closed the doors once we step foot inside the plane.

"I know I told you this on the way to Italy but I think I should say it again. At least one of your kids hates flying." I said once we took off, the nausea already hitting me.

"It's a good thing I invested in Dramamine then." Oliver said, pulling the capsules out of his pocket.

"You are amazing." I told him and took the pill eagerly. Unfortunately, the sleepy side effect of the pill hit me quickly and within a few minutes, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Once we landed I immediately took out my phone, I was about to dial Thea but I realized that I had no WiFi. I checked again and it said there were no signals in the area. The service was also too bad to even get a good enough reception.

"I can't get any bars." I told Oliver. He checked his own phone. "Weird, maybe there will be some at the place we are staying."

"And where exactly is that?" I asked, not knowing because I let him take care of all the details.

"Well, I rented one of those houses that are actually in the water, they looked really cool. Besides, only the best for my Felicity." He said nonchalantly. I gave him a giant hug.

"We need to get there now." I said, and soon we were in a taxi on our way to the hut.

The view was stunning, the water was gorgeous. It was so blue and vibrant. We waded in the shallow water to our hut and climbed inside. It was so cute, yet so simple.

"I could get use to this." I said in awe. Oliver nodded.

"You're not the only one." He said then I pulled out my phone.

"Still no signal or WiFi." I checked a couple of things, "Yeah, nothing."

Oliver smirked, "I think we can survive a couple of days without internet."

"There isn't even email,"

"Felicity, you will survive."

"Do you even know who I am?" I shot him an exasperated look," You may have spent 5 years away from a computer but I haven't spent a single day without some kind of technology since the early 2000's. I honestly can't tell you if I'm going to survive."

"You will be fine. Plus, There is plenty to do here, you don't need electronics." He said and held his arms around me.

"Am I rubbing off on you or do I just have a really dirty mind, because my brain interpreted that way dirty." I asked, still bummed about the internet situation.

Oliver thought about it for a second and realised what I meant. "Maybe a little bit of both." He said. "It's like when you were out on the field and you said something innocent but it sounded way wrong." I thought about it and then remembered that night. We were trying to find out where Walter was and I was in that casino.

 _I was feeling nervous, I had never been in a criminal infested casino before with the intention of getting caught cheating. Oliver was reassuring me through the small earpiece. "It feels great having you inside me." I said and then realised how wrong that sounded. "And by you- I mean your voice- and by me- I mean my ear. I'm going to stop talking now."_

 _"That would be my preference." Oliver said embarrassingly, He also cleared his throat a bit. Great, I thought, if he didn't already think I was insane he will now. I continued to chastise myself for saying something so wrong and not being able to control what I say._

"Okay but what you said was completely innocent, what I said probably couldn't be taken in any other way."

"It's alright, but we do have plenty to do here, besides each other. And by that do I mean do and not _do_ \- You know what? You are rubbing off on me, Maybe we should go swimming." Oliver suggested and I couldn't help but laugh at him a little. I could now see why he found my babbling cute.

"Are you always this articulate?" I said, not being able to help myself from quoting Disney. Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled me into a kiss. "Swimming sounds fine, although," I paused for a second, my lips still resting on his, "What you accidentally suggested earlier-" I didn't have to finish my statement for him to understand. We went right back to kissing each other.

* * *

It was now night time, Oliver was asleep but I wasn't tired yet because of my nap on the plane earlier. I looked for any sort of way to get connection. I searched for a router but I was unsuccessful. How could these people live here without internet, there had to be a way to get WiFi. what if Oliver did this on purpose, got a place without access to my devices. I mean he didn't seem to surprised about the internet issue, I thought to myself. Should i really be looking for a way to do this, this was meant to be a vacation so we could spend quality time together. I had already missed a boat, and almost missed todays plane because i was still holding onto the exact thing he wanted to get away from. Did that make me a bad person? I know better than anyone that keeping secrets can ruin a relationship, I've seen it first hand. But I was also keeping my friends safe, that had to count for something, right?"

Friends are supposed to keep each other safe give each other thing, be there for each other, always- Wait give each other things. I ran to my suitcase and frantically but quietly looked for the last present given to me by Ray, other than ownership of a company that was dying along with the city around it. I pulled out the watch, the watch that came with its own WiFi and signal. This was it, the way I could still help my friends.

"Ray, thank you from wherever you are, you don't have to be in some hell anymore, you just saved some people's lives." I whispered to myself, ex-condemning him from when I sentenced him to some hell for leaving me the company without my knowledge.

I shot a quick text to Thea, explaining to her what happened. I shut my phone off to avoid any suspicion. I climbed back into bed and accidentally rustled Oliver, it doesn't take much to wake him up, as long as I have known him, he has been a light sleeper.

"Everything alright?" Oliver said and sat up, fully alert.

"I'm fine, I'm just not use to this time zone yet." I told him," Besides, I had a long nap on the plane, I'm not all that tired."

Oliver smiled, "Yeah, I understand. I can stay up with you if you want me to." I put my head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to, I just wish I could watch a movie, but I don't have any downloaded on my laptop." I cuddled up closer to him and he took one of the blankets and wrapped it around my bare arms.

"You would not have survived on that island." He said lovingly.

"Tell me about it. Once Waller found me, I would be begging her to let me join Argus, just to let me use their computers."

Oliver looked stunned, "How did you know? I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you Argus got me off that island."

"Well, you acted like you already knew Waller and all about Argus, plus, I overheard you talking to my belly. I havn't heard that much but some bits and pieces." I told him upfront.

"Sorry, I always thought you were asleep when I've done that. Well, except for that one time you caught me." He apologized.

"You don't need to apologise, I think that it's great That you want to talk to our kids, even before they're born." I answered honestly, looking up at his face.

"I do it when I have nightmares, about the past, about anything, I'll tell them what the dream was about, I don't know, Maybe that is kind of scarring but I don't think they will ever be able to remember it. I don't know, it kind of calms me down." Oliver explained.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you know you can tell me. Even when I'm awake." I said.

"I know, I'm still getting a little use to that, completely trusting someone, but I do trust you completely." Oliver was looking up at the roof as he spoke. "It's just hard to relive it, but for some reason, it doesn't hurt as much when I'm talking to them."

I put my hand over my protruding belly and he put his hand over mine. My stomach was growing a lot faster now, once we got home I would definitely have to go get some maternity wear. For now I was doing by with baggy sweat pants and t-shirts but I missed the feeling of wearing a dress, I'm so use to dresses, pants seem weird.

"I'm glad that you can talk to them, that's actually a really good thing."I said with a yawn.

"Let's go to sleep. I want to do some sightseeing tomorrow." Oliver said and I didn't object, I was starting to fall asleep quickly now. I lied down beside Oliver.

"What are your nightmares usually about?" I asked.

"Either the past or losing my family, you, Thea, the twins…"

"I love you."

"I love you too. More than the sun and moon."

"The sun and moon, I like that." I said, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks you guys for reading this chapter, the whole "sun and moon" thing will be more prevalent as the story goes on, It also foreshadows their future. DUN DUN DUN foreshadowing. Anyways I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas *Felicity looks at me sternly* or other assorted holidays and a wonderful new year. My new year's resolution is to be a complete fangirl, I have a good feeling about this one. also guys, I have over 300 followers on this story now, That is insane! Thank you guys so much for all you do. As a response to MusicLuver21's comment, There is a reason I write so far behind the show, just to see if i like the outcome of said events but if I decide that I want to change it, for safety reasons, I will change it. Hopefully that tells you without spoiling anything for people who aren't caught up yet. As always, please follow favorite and review, I really do love reading your comments. Thanks again, Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up, for a minute confused as to where I was. Bright light was pouring through the window and I was laying in an empty bed. There was the distinct smell of scrambled eggs. I got up and looked outside and all I saw was cool, blue water. Oliver walked in the bedroom and I remembered where I was, Bali. He walked over to me and kissed my head.

"Good morning," Oliver said cheerfully. "I just came in here to wake you up."

"Oh, why's that?" I asked, equally cheerful.

Oliver smiled, "Well, I made some eggs and I think you'll like them." He put his arm on the small of my back and led me to the kitchen. There was two plates of eggs and sausages on the little dining table. I sat down on one of the chairs, Oliver brought me a plate and sat down across from me. I brushed the few strands of hair that had fallen out of my ponytail behind my ear and dug in.

"When did you learn to cook?" I asked seriously, my jaw dropped slightly.

"What do you mean? All I did was put them in the pan and cook it." Oliver put another bite in his mouth.

"You had a maid to cook for you until the last couple years of your life. I lived with my mom by ourselves and I had to make food by myself. How can you cook easily and when I try making eggs, I burn everything?" I gaped at him.

"I don't know, I just did it, also food network." He said, like that was a good enough answer.

I shook my head and shoved more food in my mouth. "We are never eating out again if this is how you are going to cook."

"Should I cancel the reservation I have for tonight?" He asked playfully.

"No," I said and swallowed the remainder of the food on my mouth, "I was making a joke. I won't give up good food." After breakfast we both changed into our swimming suits, his being a dark green trunks and mine being a sky blue bikini. My midsection was completely bare so you could definitely see the growing bump. I've been really happy that I brought some yoga pants on the trip because it's the closest thing to maternity clothes as I can get right now.

Oliver grabbed some sunscreen and we helped apply it to each other's back. Once we were completely ready we walked outside into the cool water surrounding the beach house. The water, although somewhat cold, felt nice in contrast to the burning sun. We weren't the only ones on this beach. It wasn't jam-packed but there were quite a few people splashing around, swimming, and sunbathing on the sand. We walked out to where the water went just below my collarbone and began swimming around.

"This is so nice," I said wistfully, I felt completely relaxed, like nothing in the world could disturb me. Just to ruin my peace, or so it seemed, Oliver splashed some water onto me. "Oh, you're on!" I started drenching him. He dove under water and pulled me in after him.

Opening my eyes burned slightly but it was only a small price to pay for all I could see. There was coral in many bright colors and the ocean floor was teeming with life. We stood back up and swam back over to our beach house where apparently, Oliver had rented some snorkeling equipment. We put it on and swam back to where we were and went snorkelling for a little over an hour. The longer we did it the more I wanted to see, but, Oliver said that there was more to do so I reluctantly agreed and came out of the water.

Once we were back at the beach house, Oliver put on a white T-shirt with his swim trunks still on so I figured we might swim more later. I put on some black short-shorts and pulled them up to just below my round belly, then I took an overly large gray shirt, that was somewhat sheer, and put that on over my bikini top. I took an over the shoulder bag with me that contained sunscreen, my wallet, my phone, and Ray's watch, just in case. We walked back to shore, the water around the house only went to my calves. Oliver summoned a taxi and soon we were on our way.

"So did you feel sick today?" Oliver asked me once we were riding in the back seat of the cab.

"No," I said happily, "Do you think that means the morning sickness is over?"

"It would seem so," Oliver said.

"Thank goodness, I've been getting tired of being nauseous all the time."

"Yeah, it's hard seeing you in pain, or sick for that matter. I'm glad it's over," Oliver kissed my forehead. Just then there was a beep, like a message being received. "What was that?" Oliver asked, "I didn't think we could get cell service here." He said and checked his phone to reaffirm what he said.

"Yeah, that's weird," I said but quickly looked into my bag, my phone was lit up with a message. "I don't know, maybe it came from the car." I felt bad lying to him but he wouldn't be happy about me helping the team behind his back.

"Maybe," he said but he didn't sound convinced.

"When do we stop?" I asked, "I need to pee."

"Now, we're here," He said and the taxi slowed to a stop. We walked outside into the warm air. The sign in front of us read "Ubud Monkey Forest."

"A monkey sanctuary?" I asked in disbelief, my jaw actually hanging open. He nodded and we walked inside the beautiful gates. Monkeys surrounded us and I couldn't help but gape at them. Monkeys were climbing on people, on trees and on buildings. One monkey came up to me, and I slowly reached out my hand to touch it. The monkey climbed up my arm and rested on my shoulder, I was glad I put my hair back in its usual ponytail or else it might have sat on my hair. As I pet the monkey Oliver took out his phone and took a couple of pictures. He had taken quite a few over the trip so we would have something to hang on the walls once we got home.

I turned and saw the restrooms and remembered the message, it was probably urgent. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." I blurted out. I carefully took the money off my arm, set it on the ground, and took off towards the bathroom. Oliver followed me at a slower pace and stopped a few feet away from the small building. I darted in and pulled my phone out of my bag.

 _ **Thea**_

 _Call now_

I immediately pressed call and put the phone to my ear. It rang only once before Thea picked up.

"How long does it take for you to call, women!" Thea growled at me in her Speedy, or as she insists, "Red Arrow," voice.

"However long it takes to get out of a car with Oliver and run to a place where he shouldn't hear me." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Thea snarled back, she probably wasn't mad at me, but with the guy she was fighting with.

"What?" I heard a muffled voice I didn't recognize over the phone.

"I wasn't talking to you idiot!" She said, I came to the realisation that whoever she was fighting responded to what she said. That had never happened before.

"I'm in an echoing bathroom, I want to make certain Oliver wouldn't hear." I responded equally quiet as before. I had started subconsciously pacing but I stopped in front of a mirror. "Also make sure not to use my name, they are listening to you today."

"Well, we don't really have time to give you a nickname right now."

"Where's Cisco when you need him?" I said under my breath.

"Who?" Thea asked, and I remembered that she doesn't know we know the Flash.

"It doesn't matter right now, what did you need me for?"

Thea sighed, "It doesn't really matter anymore, unless somehow there is a computer in the bathroom."

"Sorry, I only have my phone on me and my watch, but that can't help me help you." I said.

"Oh well, I text you the address and you can work on trying to triangulate where the ghosts are." Thea breathed out. "I still don't understand how you do what you do with computers."

"Okay, I'm sorry I couldn't help. I'll see what I can do tonight." I whispered and hung up the phone. I shoved my phone back into my bag as I walked outside and I was greeted with a kiss from Oliver, as if I didn't already feel guilty enough.

"Hey, let's go see the statues, I hear they are pretty cool." Oliver said and we walked hand in hand around the sanctuary. We took tons of pictures, some of monkeys, some of the statues and some of ourselfs. We got someone to take a picture of us and it turned out looking great. We walked around for another hour but then I got really hungry so we decided to travel to the market to get some food.

After we ate we wandered around the market buying assorted things. I was about to buy a necklace that would match really well with one of my favorite dresses but then I remembered that I wouldn't be fitting in that dress any time soon, if ever again. I've always been a more thin person but I've heard that baby fat is hard to get rid of. It probably doesn't help that Big Belly Burger is basically a food group in my book.

After shopping around Oliver and I drove (in another taxi) to a water park. Maybe most adults wouldn't like something like that but we played around like little children. Back in our swimming suits we drenched each other. We went on slides, diving boards, and just swam around. Well, I didn't go on any diving boards because Oliver is an overprotective father who doesn't have WiFi to look up if it's okay for pregnant women to go diving.

"I could look it up," I said without thinking. "There is probably WiFi here, it's a public place, even though we aren't in America you'd think that other countries they would have WiFi networks in public places. " I tried to cover-up what I had said but it didn't seem like he was suspicious.

Oliver pulled out his phone and said, "Yeah, there isn't WiFi from the building, there is a mobile one but it's locked." I peeked over at his screen and the only WiFi was that of my watch, I'm glad it was just a bunch of numbers and letters so he didn't recognize it. "Well, better safe than sorry." I couldn't disagree with that.

We spent hours at the water park, so much so that my hands and feet were all pruny from being in the water all day. I took a quick shower there and I met Oliver back at the front of the building. By this time it was already dinner time. The day had flown by so fast it was hard to keep track of everything. It seemed like we lived an entire lifetime in a matter of hours and I loved it. It had the same appeal to me as books and movies, why only live one lifetime when you could live thousands? One lifetime with Oliver would never be enough, I couldn't imagine where I would be without Oliver in my life. Still sitting at a desk job in IT for Queen Consolidated, dead from Malcolm Merlyn's first attack on the glades, being with Ray at this same moment, doing the exact same thing? None of it has the same appeal. All of those images seem dull and lifeless in comparison to how I feel now. Being with the man I loved even before I knew I had feelings for him. Starting a new life with not one, but three new people, two of which I haven't even met yet. In this moment my life feels complete and full of joy.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Oliver asks me, taking his hand in mine.

"Oh yeah, I'm eating for three, of course I'm ready for dinner." I say ecstatically which causes him to laugh. He puts his other hand on my stomach for a second.

"I'll go get us a taxi." He says and releases my hand. Oliver walks toward the street and signals for a car. I decide only one thing can make this moment better, only one thing that I've seemingly never been able to bring myself to do before. While Oliver isn't looking, I reach in my bag and shut off my phone.

* * *

After a romantic dinner in the moonlight, I know, so stereotypical but true, we came back to the small beach house.

"I'm exhausted." I said and rested my head on his shoulder. We were standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"I understand, but I have to say, being exhausted after a good day is a whole lot better than being exhausted after a bad day."

"True that," I said and walked over to my suitcase. I picked out a tank top and jammy pants to wear and began changing.

"Wow, you must be tired, You didn't go into the bathroom to change like you normally do." Oliver mock chided me.

"What, it's nothing you haven't seen before. Multiple times," I was going to continue but oliver walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "You know what, maybe I'm not that tired."

Oliver chuckled, "I'm sure, but you need to get some sleep. You look brain dead,"

"That's not very nice," I yawned and turned around in his arms. I reached up on my tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back for a minute but reopened his eyes again.

"I know what you're trying to do." He said lovingly.

"Hmmmm?" I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"It's not working,"

"Sure it's not,"

"You need your rest,"

"I know," Eventually Oliver gave in and we began kissing more passionately. A little while later we were laying under the covers completely bare.

"What do you think they will look like," I said dreamily, "The twins I mean."

"Well, I think they will definitely have your looks," Oliver said, brushing hair out of my face.

"So brown hair? You know I'm not actually blonde, right?"

"Of course I know, and I promise I kept that secret." Oliver smiled which was hard to see in the dark room but my eyes were adjusting.

"Good, I kept who knows how many secrets for you. Well I guess that won't really matter when we have a kid coming out with brown hair. I mean you have to get that dominant gene from somewhere." I said.

"It's actually an allele." Oliver corrected me and I laughed.

"Wow, look who paid attention in 10th grade biology," I said with a grin.

"It's funny, I use to use knowing biology as a pick up line." Oliver said. I didn't feel any jealousy, I just felt humor. It was times like this I'm glad we're actual friends and not just dating.

"Well, you must have been desperate, 'Guess what grade I got in biology, let's just say, it's what I'm about to give to you.'" I said mocking his voice and we both bust out laughing, I guess my dirty mind could come in handy when making jokes.

"I actually got a C' thank you very much." He said, still laughing. "I love you, Felicity,"

"I love you too," I said and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, I felt like writing a fluffy chapter in honor of single awareness day, or more commonly known as Valentines day. I felt like Felicity came to some important realisations in this chapter so it all works out. I also felt like her turning off her phone is a huge step for her. Anyway, the more I think about it the more I realize how much i will have to change from the tv show. I've decided I'll keep main plot points but the little things will be way differant. Anyway i hope you are enjoying the story, soon the fluff will end so enjoy it while it lasts. Also based on this chapter we night have another Greek god to put in the mix of her geneology. Can you imagine, "The adventures of Seaweed Brain and O-hmhhmhmhmhm," Sorry, that was a close one, i almost typed a spoiler. Lets just say i was going to say "Overlord Felicity," yeah. Anyway, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. I love hearing from you. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

It felt good to be back home. I was sitting on our couch in my newly purchased maternity wear. After going to exotic places all around the world I was done traveling for a while. All I was waiting for now was for Oliver to get back from his daily jog then we would go see what gender our twins are. I tried in vain to focus on the movie I was watching but it wasn't working. I was too excited. I know that 16 weeks can be a little early but I'm sure I'll get to figure out what my kids are. I couldn't contain myself. I stopped trying to even watch the movie and instead, got up and grabbed a bowl of cereal. So what if I had already had breakfast, I have a good excuse of eating for three. Besides, an extra bowl of cereal won't cause any harm. I still had an hour before the appointment but I didn't know if I could wait that long.

"Felicity," Oliver's voice made me jump and spill some milk on myself.

"I didn't hear you come in, you got to not use your ninja skills, I could have stabbed you!" I said, holding my spoon out like some kind of pointer. I guess

"I have to say, I don't think I have any scars from a spoon, that would be a new one."

"Hahaha," I said sarcastically, " Just wait until I'm cooking with a knife in my hand."

"I think the fact that you might be cooking scares me more than you stabbing me." he laughed and I hit him on the chest playfully.

"Only I make fun of my cooking, I don't mock you for not knowing the difference between the Doctor and a Dalek. " As we spoke, we moved closer to each other, by now we were no more than a foot apart.

"I know the difference, I'm not completely out of touch with pop-culture."

"It's okay, I still love you." I say and stand on my tippy-toes to kiss him. He wraps his arms around the small of my back in a very natural position. I don't know how long we stood there, But it ended too quickly for me.

Oliver kissed me once again before leaving to take a shower. I finished my now soggy cereal while I waited for him to be done. Soon, Oliver walked out wearing jeans and a green hoodie. When we were shopping for my maternity wear, we saw that hoodie and a basically made him buy it. Even though he gave up that lifestyle, I think a part of him still misses it. Hence, the jacket.

"Ready to go?" Oliver asked, grabbing my hand to help me up.

"Are you kidding, I can't wait."

* * *

About 15 minutes later I was laying in the doctor's office, my shirt pulled up and my pants pulled down just enough to reveal my growing belly. Dr. Smart squeezed some of the gel and grabbed the ultrasound wand. Oliver was sitting down next to me, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Okay, let's get started," Dr. Smart said and gently put the wand onto my belly. she began moving the wand around until she got a clear view of baby A. On the screen, I could see the baby kept moving around. "Rambunctious little one, do you want to know it's gender?"

Oliver and I nodded at the same time, "I don't think I can wait any longer." I said honestly.

"Alright then, Baby A is a boy…" She moved the wand over to the other side of my stomach, "And it looks like Baby B is a girl."

Emotion filled me inside, and I put my hands to my mouth. I was so filled with joy I thought that I might burst. I looked up at Oliver and he wore the facial expression that matched my emotions perfectly. He was beaming at the screen then he looked back down at me and gave me a gentle kiss. Dr. Smart took a few more pictures than printed off 3 sets. Oliver took the pictures and we both looked at them, neither of us speaking. I didn't know if I could say anything, I was just so happy.

Finally Oliver spoke, "We made that. Made them."

"Yeah," I choked out. "Yeah we did." Oliver began kissing me, one hand the back of my head and the other on my stomach. After he had kissed me he moved down and kissed my stomach. If I wasn't already happy enough, this topped it off.

* * *

Once we were back home we just laid on our bed, talking, looking at the pictures and kissing.

"I don't know when other couples usually finalize the names but I like the ones we had talked about before." I said, wrapped in Oliver's arms.

"Who says we have to be like any other couple?" Oliver said cheerfully. "But yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

"So Thomas or Owen. And Moira or Megan." I said, laying the options that we had previously discussed.

" Why not both? Thomas Owen Queen and Megan Moira Queen?" Oliver suggested.

"I like that, except I think it her name should be Moira Megan Queen."

"You didn't even like my mother."

"And we've already had this discussion, I want to name her Moira, We can always call her Maya for short."

"There the same amount of syllables." Oliver pointed out.

"Shhhh," I said, leaning into his chest, "Don't rain on my parade."

"Tommy and Maya," Oliver said dreamily, "I like the sound of that."

"Or you know, we could totally change it up and name them Apollo and Artemis. Call them the twin archers." I said and Oliver chuckled a little.

"Maybe those can be their second nicknames." He kissed me on the head then moved out from under me so he could kiss my belly again, He was saying their names but just then, all I could think of was an image of my kids in the future, fighting alongside their dad, trying to save Star City. And even though it was a little scary, I felt that I would be too proud of them to care too much

* * *

 **Hey I'm back. I know this was a short chapter, especially after so long but you definitely need an explanation. A little after I posted the last chapter my tablet broke. So I had to save up some money to buy a new one, However, with me being 15 years old and with child labor laws in place, it's really hard to get a job, so saving money is a pain. It took quite a lot of babysitting in order to raise the money but I finally got it and my new tablet came yesterday. So I'd like to apologize for that, and also, I may have been fighting a one sided battle with a certain character over the last few weeks. I may have wanted to punch my favorite character in the face so yeah, in other words, this story is going to be different then the show quite a bit. But thank you all for reading, I know it's a shorter chapter but I wrote to where I saw fit. I think the next chapter we might get to see Thea so that's going to be fun. Anyways, this is a long author's note so I'm going to stop it here. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review, see you next time. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

We were sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie, when the doorbell rang. Oliver stood up, kissed my forehead, and walked to the door. the door swung open and a squeal came from the other side.

"Ollie!" Thea chirped, "It's so good to see you."

"Yeah, hi," Oliver said, a little stunned for words and crushed in his sister's grip. Meanwhile, I set the popcorn bowl down on the coffee table and got up. "Sorry, we just weren't expecting company."

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything, Thea really wanted to come over," Laurel said, walking inside from off the porch and pulled Oliver into a hug, leaving Thea open for me to give her one as well.

"How's my practically-sister-in-law doing," She said just loud enough so that only I could hear.

"Oliver and I haven't talked about marriage really- I mean not that I'm opposed to it- but we're already living together and having a family-"

"Felicity, we decided this a long time ago. We're sisters. I don't care if you're married to my brother or not. But I hope you do so I can plan the wedding." Thea said laughing and pulled me into another hug.

Laurel moved over to me, "It's good to see you again. It has been way too long."

"That is correct," I said and pulled her into a hug.

"Holy-" Thea said, she was looking at me belly, "Sorry, I just didn't see it there before. I didn't look down- How far are you along?"

"Aww,my babblings rubbing off on you," I laughed.

"Shut up and tell me."

"That's a paradox but, 19 weeks, pregnancies typically go to 40 weeks, so I'm almost halfway there. I have another ultrasound scheduled for next week."

"I'm there, that is if you let me." Thea exclaimed.

"I don't see why not," Oliver said, "Donna's coming anyway, we could make it be like a party."

"Who's Donna," Laurel asked and I realized neither she or Thea had met my mom. Oliver and I looked at each other at the same time, almost asking each other what we should say.

"Felicity's mom, that's the simple answer." Oliver said and I laughed.

"Dresses like a showgirl, has less of a filter than me, and flirts with everyone." I described my mother.

"Seems like a lovely lady." Thea joked.

"You don't know the half of it." I muttered under my breath. "Lets all sit down." I suggested and we made our way to the living room. Oliver took a seat at the edge of the couch and sat next to him. Thea sprawled out on our love-seat and Laurel took the recliner, which she left up.

"How are my nieces and/or nephews doing?" thea asked wanted to get an answer. Oliver looked at me, as if to get permission to tell them. I nodded.

"Your niece and nephew are doing just fine."

"Congrats," Laurel simply stated where as Thea went a little crazy.

"Oh my gosh, how lucky is that. Do you have the names, or the nursery or the-"

"Calm down Thea," Laurel said, "They still have plenty of time."

"It's okay Laurel," Oliver said. "She's just excited. To answer both your questions names, yes, nusery, no."

"The girl will be name Moira Meghan-" I started but Thea interrupted.

"You didn' even like my mother."

"Why do you two like to keep pointing that out? I know how I feel and I also know what I want my daughters name to be." I said while playfully glaring at the father of my children. " And the boy will be Thomas Owen Queen."

There was an almost reverent silence in the room. "Like Tommy?" Laurel asked, breaking the spell.

"Exactly like Tommy." Oliver smiled, putting his his hand on my stomach. "Tommy and Maya." Under Oliver's hand I felt one of the twins move around.

"Looks like they're awake," I whispered to Oliver.

"Really? You can feel them, where?" Oliver asked. I put my hands on top of his .

"Right here."

"Ugh- I wish I could feel them,"

"They're kicking?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, but only I can feel them right now," I said, "But that should change soon."

"Hey, I'm thirsty," Thea said, " Oliver come with me to get drinks for everyone."

"Just soda for me." I said.

"I'll be back quickly." Oliver and Thea left to the kitchen and I got the feeling they weren't just getting drinks.

"So Tommy, huh?" Laurel said, her facial seemed like she wasn't living in the present anymore, like she was caught up in memories.

"Yeah, I figured Sara had someone to honor her, Tommy needed that too."

"And so did Moira?" Laurel asked, "They weren't kidding about you not liking her."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't hate her _that_ much." Laurel looked at me like _really._ I continued "Okay she did kill hundreds of people and tried to get me to lie to Oliver about Thea but she did try. She tried to evacuate everyone at the cost of her freedom and possibly her own life. And she sacrificed herself for her children. She deserves some credit."

"You're too good for your own sake," she said.

"That's not how I feel. I've been lying to his face for weeks. I love him but I can't help it, I miss our old life." I said regretfully.

"You have also been saving lives. Oliver would understand, how many times has he lied to save lives?" Laurel questioned.

"Many, I'll admit, but not without consequence. Digg still hates him last I checked."

"Diggs stubborn-" Laurel started

"So is Oliver. What if he hates me?" I asked, realizing I was starting to sound paranoid.

"He loves you too much to hate you, and i guess you owe him one. If he lies to you you can't just straight up hate him."

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah that makes sense…" Oliver and Thea walking in holding 3 beers and a coke, well Thea's more skipping like a giddy school girl. I wonder what they talked about. After passing around the drinks the Queen siblings took their original seats.

" _Raise your glass to the four of us, tomorrow they'll be more of us-"_ I started singing under my breath and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Come on, anyone? Hamilton. It's perfect."

"I knew you were a nerd but a theatre geek too." Thea said.

"Yes, at least you know I'm talking about a musical." I said. "You know you guys should stay for dinner."

"Yeah, sorry I don't really trust your cooking." Thea said, taking a drink of her beer.

"No, Oliver would cook." Thea straight up spat out the beer in her mouth because she was laughing. Even Laurel choked up a bit.

"No offence, but I think I trust Ollie's cooking even less than yours, Felicity." Thea said, still laughing.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Oliver said sarcastically. "I really can cook."

"You were waited on your entire life, you literally had a servant cooking your every meal." Laurel said.

"What's keeping me from learning now. I'm a family man now." Oliver said a little defensively. Thea held up her arms like she was surrendering.

"Sorry, it's just hard to imagine you all domestic." Thea laughed.

We talked a while before we made our way to the kitchen. Oliver did most of the cooking while the rest of us helped out a little and we talked a lot and caught up on what was going on. Every time the subject ventured to Diggle, vigalanting or the overall state of the city the topic seemed to change very quickly.

After dinner Laurel decided to help Oliver with dishes which gave me a chance to talk to her more.

"So how are you doing?" I asked.

"I've done better." She said, staring off into the distance. "Honestly, it's been hard since I- you know," Thea ran her finger across her neck.

"I understand. Well, I don't understand the dying and coming back part but my life has also been completely changed since you died. Just in a different way. I'm gonna shut up now."

"It's okay, mines more emotional. You have two children growing inside your body." Thea said.

I shook my head, "Just because something is emotional doesn't make it any less real or an issue." I realized my tone was a lot more serious, but I knew it was true.

"I know," Thea sighed. It looked like she was going to say more but Oliver and Laurel walked back in.

"Hey," Oliver said, "I was just noticing how late it's getting and I was wondering if you two wanted to stay the night. I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"I think we can handle ourselves, we've survived 3 terrorist attacks, I think driving home will be pretty uneventful." Thea said and Laurel glared at her. To all of our surprise he was unaffected by it, all of us were worried how he would react if we started talking about the lifestyle he tried so hard to leave behind.

"It's not you I don't trust, I know you're still busy protecting the city, but it's late and it's not safe to drive at this time-"

"Okay _mom_ , sheesh." Thea gave in, and looked and me, "Why is he all domestic. You have an excuse but him," I just shrugged my shoulders.

Oliver glared at Thea"I can still hear you."

"I know," she said with a grin.

"We'd love to stay the night, thank you." Laurel said.

Oliver walked over to me and I rested my head on his chest. "I'm not tired," I complained, "Let's watch a movie."

Oliver gave me a side glance, "You couldn't stay awake earlier."

"Oh come on," Thea said, "Lets watch a movie."

Oliver held up his hands. "Oh, what the heck." However Oliver was proven right when 5 minutes into the movie I was passed out on the couch.

* * *

 **The conversation between Thea and Oliver earlier…**

As soon as we walked into the kitchen Thea started hopping up and down like an excited bunny.

"Calm down," I said. "Now what did you need me for, I know you didn't just drop by for no reason."

"So I didn't know how or when I should get it to you but…" she said and pulled a little black ring box out of her purse.

I didn't know how to react. Thea opened it revealing my mother's diamond wedding ring inside.

Looking at the ring I could see my life flash before my eyes, but not in the sense that I always picture "life flashing before eyes" would be like I saw my future, my future with Felicity. Proposing to her, our kids being born, walking down the aisle, late nights on a couch overlooking star city, watching our children growing up and us growing old together.

It all happened in a moment and it all starts with with this one. It was all too fast to process everything .

"Wow," I said, that was all the sound I could make. I could tell Thea was buzzing with a million questions, anything having to do with when exactly I would 'pop the question' to if she could plan the wedding but I was glad for this small moment of silence to take it all in.

Before I knew it I was going to be a father. I was going to be (hopefully) engaged soon before that. And after that married, married and having two kids about a year after being a hooded vigilante. It was so much to take in. After the island it was hard to believe I would ever have a life beyond killing people off of some stupid list, but I'm in a completely different place than when I started.

I cleared my throat and grabbed the ring box, I shoved it into my pocket and gave Thea a hug.

"Thank you so much." I whispered, afraid my voice would crack if I talked.

"You're welcome Ollie," Thea said and we embraced.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I am so freaking sorry it has been so long, there are no excuses, just that I kept putting it off longer and longer and longer. Arrow has been over for a while now and I guess you could say I'm still recovering from that. I've decided that most of my chapters for the next while are going to skip ahead at places because most of the first half of the season will stay the same but then I'll start writing what changes. Thank you for sticking with me this long, I have been going through a couple things so please forgive me. I will try to write and publish my next chapter soon. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review. See ya later, bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

Our neighbor, Laura Hoffman had been spending increasingly more and more time at our house over the last couple weeks, I wasn't sure how I felt about it. She was like an annoying home EC teacher that will let leave my boyfriend alone. She was constantly at our house with her brood of children, she told me it was practice for me to watch them while she taught Oliver to cook. Oliver quickly became better than his teacher but she still insisted on coming over today.

"Hey Queen's," Laura said, as she walked in our house, her 3 year old in tow as the older ones were still at school.

"And Smoak," I said under my breath. If she heard me she ignored it, I don't think she approved of mine and Oliver's relationship.

"Hey Laura, I wasn't expecting to see you here today." Oliver said. We had planned to have a lunch tomorrow with her husband, but honestly I was just trying not to shoot myself in the head when I thought about it.

"Yeah well, I need a last minute babysitter for Kaden here and I was wondering if you could. You know, practice for your own soon." Laura said in that annoying voice of hers. I don't know why but I couldn't stand her. I could point out things I didn't like but all together there wasn't just one reason that I could put my finger on.

"As much as I'd love to, I-" I was saying through my teeth but she didn't even let me finish.

"Great, I'll be back at three." She said and walked out the door leaving a crying little kid in the foyer.

"Sometimes I want to become a b' with WiFi again and see what I could do to her." I thought out loud as I picked up the child and walked over to the couch.

"Felicity!" Oliver said ,mildly horrified, but more amused.

"What, don't tell me you never wanted to put the suit on and bust up some sh-"

"You have an impressionable three year old in you arms." Oliver tried to scold me but he was laughing, "I wouldn't swear."

"All I said was b and sh, " I said tuning on the Disney channel, it was the one thing that could make this kid shut up.

"Where is this coming from?" Oliver walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"I had some pretzels this morning, maybe that's making me and the babies extra salty." I put my hand on my protruding belly.

"Apparently, " he said and leaned in close.

"Eww Fi-city," the 3 year old on the couch said, Iguess the TV had already gotten boring. "No kissing, only mommies and daddies kiss."

"We are a mommy and daddy," I said not pulling back so my face was inches away from Oliver's.

"No, mommy said you have to be married." He said, apparently his mother had not kept as quiet about her disapproval of our relationship at home as she was here.

"Besides," my boyfriend smirked, "We're not kissing, we just talking really close." I couldn't help but laugh, in my efforts to show Oliver all he's ever missed we had been binge watching Psych.

"Okay," the little boy looked at us, waiting for us to move apart. "I'm bored, when's mommy coming back?"

"3 o'clock," I finally pulled away from Oliver, bringing my full attention to the small child in front of me.

"How long is that?"

"A few hours,"

"I wanna play!" He demanded. I looked in the toddler backpack that he had come with to see if there was anything in it that might get his attention. When I saw the contents of the back I started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

I pulled out a Flash action figure.

"Do you think Barry knows?" Oliver asked smiling.

I nodded "He probably loves it."

"What's so funny, and who's Barry?" Kaden asked, grabbing his toy back.

"Barry is my friend who loves the Flash, he lives in Central city." I crouched down, as best as I could to tell him.

"Has he met him?" The little kid was so excited.

I looked at Oliver than nodded. "Yep, in fact, I've met the Flash."

"Really?" He looked like it was Christmas morning he was so enthralled. I picked Kaden up and we sat together on the couch. Oliver sat on the other side of me. We started telling the little boy stories about Barry, of course we pretended like we were bystander's and not the ones working with them. Sometime during the stories Oliver got up and made lunch for all of them. The little boy doesn't want to eat though, he wanted to know if we had met Captain Cold and all the other "bad guys".

After lunch we played Flash and I took a picture with the toy and sent it to Barry. Barry responded at lightning speed

Barry: Where did you get that.

Me: I'm babysitting a kid that is obsessed with you here in Ivy town

Barry: What are you doing in Ivy town.

It was than I realised I hadn't told Barry about everything. I felt like the worst friend ever.

Me: Well Oliver and I decided to move in together here.

Barry: What?! I'll be there in two minutes.

Me: you don't have to.

Barry: Too late.

"Barry is coming over," I said out loud.

"What?" Oliver said.

"I told him we moved in together in Ivy town and he said he was coming." I explained.

"Does he know what house?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't tell him but that should only take him another minute to find out." Isaid, "or he ran to Star city, asked Laurel and is on his way." I whispered. Kaden was still playing with his toys but I didn't want him to hear.

"It's fine Felicity, Barry is our friend I don't know why you freaking out."

"Yeah, but I didn't tell him."

"Really, how come?" He asked putting his hands on my belly.

"It didn't come up when he saved us from Nanda Parbat, and I didn't tell him since."

Then the knock came at the door.

"That was quick," Oliver admonished.

"Duh, can you answer the door?" I asked.

"I don't know why you freaking out, if anything Barry is going to give me crap." Oliver said walking to the door. He answered and was immediately embraced by the speedster. "Idon't do hugs Barry," he said under his breath but still hugged the other man back.

"Came as soon as I heard. You and Felicity living are together." Barry grinned and winked at Oliver.

"As soon as you heard might be an understatement." I acknowledged and walked over to my boyfriend's awaiting arms. The forensic scientists jaw dropping when he saw me, he very obviously was looking at my stomach.

"What? When? How? When?"

I responded, "Yes, Nanda Parbat 20 weeks ago, and when two people love each other very much -"

"I didn't actually mean how, I know how that works. I meant how is this all happening, domestic you two. And who is the small child on your couch?" Barry talked so fast I could barely keep up.

"Small child is Kaden, We're babysitting him, he adores the Flash." When I said this Kaden turned around and looked up at Barry.

"Who are you?" Kaden asked.

"My name's Barry Allen."

"Do you know the Flash?"

"Of course Ido, he's the best isn't he."

"He's also full of himself," I said so only the adults could hear. Barry looked at me offended, then he turned back to the kid. The talked for a few minutes about the Flash then we all sat down in a couple chairs.

"Kaden, do you want to go play in the other room for a second?" I said it more as a command than a question.

"Yes Fi-city"

Soon I heard Kaden playing in the room which would become the nursery and we began talking.

"Okay, so you hooked up in Nanda Parbat, she got pregnant and you became Darth Oliver, what happened after that?" Barry asked, not holding back.

"Well, I wasn't actually a brainwashed assassin, I just pretended to gain Ra's trust but you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard about the terrorists attacks in Starling for the 3rd year in a row and I assumed you won. Then what, you moved here?"

"Yeah, we traveled to coast city first, then moved here, saw the world, and came back. Now we're here in Ivy town." I concluded.

"And you didn't think to come visit us."

"The point was to get away from that life," Oliver said, "Try to retire from the whole vigilante thing."

"Can I join you guys?" Barry was joking but at some level it almost seemed like he wasn't.

"Don't you have a Flash day celebration tomorrow morning?" I asked, thinking back to what I saw on the news this morning.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Everyone wants me to go but I don't feel like I can. I didn't save the city, Ronnie did, and now-" Barry buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I know how that feels." Oliver said. "My first year I lost my best friend Tommy the night of the undertaking."

"How did you cope?"

"I didn't"Oliver said bluntly, "I went back to the island and wallowed in my self pity until Felicity came and got me. But Barry you're better than me. You're a hero."

"Thanks Ollie, you're right. So what about you Felicity, how's this life treating you."

"It's different." Isaid, not wanting to offend Oliver if I said I didn't like it here. "It's a lot of changes, going from fighting every night to about to be a mother is strange."

"I'll bet. Do you know the sex of your baby?"

"One of each." I responded quickly. I had gotten so use to the question I kind of just spat out the answer.

"Your kidding. Tell me, you're naming your firstborn after me." Barry joked.

"No, sorry we already have the names." I informed him.

"Really, what?"

"Tommy and Maya," Oliver said, his hand absentmindedly stroking my belly.

"Oh come on, what about Apollo and Artemis, twin Archer's, the sun and the moon." Barry smiled.

"I brought it up but it was vetoed." I nudged Oliver with my elbow.

"Great minds think alike." Barry suggested.

I laughed, "or maybe it's just obvious,"

Kaden came back downstairs and we all played for a little bit until Laura Hoffman came back to back up her son. Then Barry ran off after that. The rest of the day was uneventful and we went to bed early.

* * *

How hard was it to make a freaking omelet. I had tried multiple times and each attempt had ended up in the trash. I wanted to do something nice for Oliver while he was on his morning jog but I couldn't figure it out. I decided to try one more time and drastically change the heat. It was on so low that it had to be impossible for me to burn it. Isat on the counter, waiting for the second side to cook when Oliver came in.

I jumped off the counter and grabbed the pan off the stove and handed it to Oliver. He took a bite,

"Hot, hot, hot" He said and I looked at him expectantly. "Felicity Smoak, You have failed this omelette." My expectant smile turned into a frown.

"Frankly I think it's a crime cooking comes so easily to you." I tipped the omelette into the trash can.

Oliver started making another omelette,"Well, I always wanted to expand my horizons beyond what I could do on the island, which was basically... was cooked and uncooked."

"How was your jog?" I asked as he put the eggs on the frying pan.

"It was good. I'm getting used to running without chasing after someone."

Oliver turned around and we began kissing."Mm-hmm."

"Kind of sweaty." Oliver remarked.

"I know. It's amazing."

* * *

 **Ahh, it's been so long since I've updated this story and yet you guys are still so amazing. this isn't going to be long because i've got a long author's note coming in the next chapter, it should be up by the time you see this. But thank you for reading and all you loyal people who followed me from the very beginning.**

 **ily, Zutarashipper**


	18. authors note

Authors note.

Hey you guys, thank you so much for sticking with me and being patient with me. Unfortunatly I have somewhat lost intrest in this story. I came up with a bunch of new ideas but they dont fit in this story if that makes any sence. i've decided to make a sequel to this story where i can pursue the ideas I came up with. That doesn't mean i am forever done with this but for now, its finished. The sequel will be called Sins of the Fathers, and im excited about the ideas i have for this one. Its already up, just go to my page and find it, the link is being dumb.

I hope you can come with me as I contiue on with this story, but in a new way, thanks.

Zutarashipper

Shout out to all of you who have been here since the very begining, you know who you are and so do I. thank you so much for 199 favorites, 377 folowers, and 1 comunity. You guys are amazing. (Numbers as of Dec 27, 2016)


End file.
